Inuyasha Drabbles
by ananova
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by prompts at the various Inuyasha Livejournal communities. Mostly Inuyasha/Kagome. 500 words and under.
1. Bathtime

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally Posted to At First Tweak on March 22, 2011.<p>

Prompt # 40- Splash

Title: Bath Time

Author: ananova

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 260

Summary: Inuyasha takes matters into his own hands after another visit by Kouga.

Warnings: none

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled as he pried himself up from an osuwari-induced meeting with the ground in time to see Kouga hug a startled Kagome before taking off in his trademark whirlwind. 'Damn it, now she's gonna smell like fucking ookami for the rest of the day!' he thought angrily as he glared at the fading dust cloud.<p>

A flustered Kagome turned to face him trying to pretend nothing had happened. "W-well, I guess we should keep going." She looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Feh! If you think I'm carrying you and getting the stink of ookami all over me, think again." He glared. Turning his head to avoid seeing the expression on her face an idea came to him. 'Should I?' he wondered before an evil grin appeared on his face. Why not? It would get rid of the smell and provide revenge for the 'unjustified' osuwari.

He moved closer to her and she turned, smiling at his apparent change of heart. Her look soon changed to confusion when he picked her up instead of allowing her to climb onto his back. "You need a bath wench" he said before tossing her into the nearby stream.

SPLASH!

He grinned smugly as he watched her sputter to the surface. "Well, what are you waiting for wench? Hurry up, we got jewel shards to find." He smirked as he watched from the bank as the fuming girl stomped her way out of the water.

"IN-U-YA-SH-A!" she ground out through gritted teeth as she stomped towards him. "OSUWARI!"

SPLASH!


	2. A Compromising Situation

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on March 25, 2011. Tied for 3rd place.<p>

I-Prompt #4 – A Compromising Situation

Title: A Compromising Sit-uation

Author: ananova

Rating: T/General/Humor

Word Count: 300

Warnings: none

Summary: Inuyasha's decision to retrieve Kagome leaves them in a compromising position.

Author's note: This was based on the prompt of an image which showed Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara each on one side of the well, peering into it's depths. You can find the image at the live journal community IB4Y and looking up I-Prompt #4.

* * *

><p>"Damn wench has been gone long enough." With that Inuyasha leaped into the well.<p>

The others rolled their eyes. A thud from the well drew their attention. Exchanging glances, the four friends moved closer to the well and peered in. They stared in shock before a lecherous smile formed on Miroku's face.

"Well Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, if you had wanted to be alone you should have just said so."

When Inuyasha had leaped into the well, Kagome had already been coming through the time slip. The two had collided and Inuyasha landed on his back with Kagome on his chest. At Miroku's words they tried to separate but found that Tessaiga had somehow gotten tangled with Kagome's heavy yellow bag, making any movement in the cramped well difficult.

"Shut up bouzu! Wench stop your damn squirming and get offa me already!"

Laughter from above greeted his words. "I would have thought you would enjoy Kagome-sama's squirming."

"Fucking Bouzu! Like I want her on me like this!" Inuyasha yelled though his red face said otherwise.

Kagome glared. "Osuwari!"

That turned out to be a mistake as their positions switched, Inuyasha now lying atop a prone Kagome, their faces inches apart as Inuyasha tried to fight the spell's pull. It was no use and the force of the spell pulled his face to meet Kagome's own.

Miroku smirked while Sango's blush deepened. "I had no idea Kagome-sama was so forward." The smirk widened when it became apparent that the two had no intentions of separating despite the fact that the spell had clearly worn off.

A blushing Sango grabbed him and began pulling him away. "Let's give them some privacy." A slap soon sounded as the monk tried to turn the situation to his advantage.


	3. Soaked

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on April 26, 2011.<p>

Title: Soaked

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt High Ground (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 441

Summary: Kagome brings some items from her time so the gang can enjoy a small break.

* * *

><p>Miroku cautiously peered around the corner of Kaede's hut, the odd item Kagome had given him cradled in his arms. Looking left and right and seeing no sign of the others, he carefully left his hiding spot. Spotting a flash of pink and green turn another corner he quickly but stealthily moved after it. Hefting the item in his arms, he paused briefly before jumping out. "Gotcha!" he cried as he pointed the object he held only to be disappointed by the empty space. He sighed as he lowered the item, only to jump as a stream of water hit him in the back.<p>

"No, _I_ got _you_" was what he heard as he turned to see Sango, a smile on her face as she pointed her own item at him. "You didn't really think you could sneak up on a youkai Taijiya, did you?"

"No, I suppose not" he commented with a wry grin. Seeing the her relaxed stance, a twinkle of mischief appeared in his eyes as he surreptitiously pumped the weapon in his hands a few times. "But you should know not let down your guard, an enemy might not be as defeated as you think!" With that he swiftly raised his weapon and pulled the trigger.

Sango let out a shriek as she was hit by the stream of water. She quickly retaliated, firing back at him. The two quickly depleted their supply of ammo, and laughing set their weapons aside.

"I still won" Sango said as she leaned against the wall, soaked.

"No, I believe that I was the winner." Miroku countered.

She glared at him. "I got you first."

"I got you more."

"Did not."

Their playful bickering was cut off as water streamed down on them from above. "You both lose!" Inuyasha called down to the two as he and Kagome unleashed their attack on the unsuspecting duo from the roof of Kaede's hut. The two shrieked as they attempted to dodge but it was impossible as their attackers had the high ground and could reach them safely.

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha as they finally ran out of 'ammo' and the others were able to finally escape. "See, didn't I tell you this would be fun."

"Keh." But he allowed a small smirk to grace his face, flashing a bit of fang, as he glanced at her. Then he proved that his weapon wasn't as empty as it appeared as he quickly raised the super-soaker and fired at her, earning some shrieking laughter from the miko as she tried to retaliate.


	4. The Horror

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Issekiwa on April 28, 2011.<p>

Title: The Horror

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Point (Issekiwa)

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 250

Warnings: Language

Summary: The gang stumble across a disturbing sight.

* * *

><p>Kagome could only stare as she wondered how they had come so close to this, this horror, without noticing. She was vaguely aware of Inuyasha's cursing as he pulled himself up from the osuwari she gave him prior to discovering the scene in front of her. She found herself unable to look away even as an irate hanyou planted himself in front of her, spouting curses.<p>

Inuyasha frowned when he saw the stunned state his companions were in. "What the Fuck is the matter with you?" he demanded, irritated at being ignored.

At his words Kagome shook herself out of her daze enough to raise one arm and point at the sight that had caught their attention.

With a frown, Inuyasha followed her pointing finger and froze before collapsing to the ground as his mind registered his half-brother being given a 'make-over' by the little girl that follows him around, complete with face paint and a dress. Even now she was in the process of decorating his hair with flowers. "T-that look s-suits ya, Bastard!" He managed to gasp out.

Sesshomaru fixed the hanyou with a glare but was thwarted in his revenge attempt by Rin's exclamation of "No, Sesshomaru-sama, you'll ruin your outfit."

Glancing at the girl he smirked and said "I believe Inuyasha is also in need of your 'make-over'", causing Inuyasha to stop laughing as he attempted to run away, only to slump in defeat at the look on the little girl's face.


	5. Too Many Sits

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on April 24, 2011.<p>

P-Prompt #5

Title: Too Many Sits

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Humor

Word Count: 500

Warnings: Language for Inuyasha's potty mouth

Summary: Inuyasha has a bad day.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha muttered angrily to himself as he and Miroku followed behind the angry girls. Did she really have to sit him so many times in one day? It wasn't his fault!<p>

His day had started to go wrong when he had gone through the well to retrieve Kagome. She had had her three days and it was time for her to return to their quest. But the miko didn't appreciate being awoken at dawn and sat him. Didn't she realize they couldn't afford to lose daylight by letting her sleep in?

Then she had insisted on being allowed to attend one more day of school since he had been "so inconsiderate as to wake her up so early." Keh! He had been sat again when he argued with her and she had gotten her way, again!

She had left him at the shrine where he had been made to help the old man, then yelled at and slapped with worthless ofuda when he broke something. Mrs. Higurashi had stopped his attempted retreat by asking him to bring Kagome her bento.

He had been sat out of the tree he was in when Kagome spotted him staring through the window. When she finally met him on the roof he was sat again and given a shrill lecture about how he wasn't allowed at her 'skool'. Fed up with her yelling he had shoved the bento into her hands and leaped down from the roof only to be sat again, this time for leaving before she was done yelling at him.

Returning to the shrine he had waited on the roof until he heard her return. Entering through the window he tripped over the laundry her mother had left there. Kagome entered to see him holding several of her underclothes and sat him again. Then sat him for breaking her grandfather's things.

They finally returned through the well and he demanded that they "fucking get going already!", earning him yet another sit for his language. Kagome turned to walk away and had tripped, her skirt riding up when she fell, just in time for Inuyasha to lift his head and be met with the sight. Both of their faces had matched his haori then she had sat him TEN times!

Now she was walking ahead of him, not speaking to him.

Kagome winced at his recitation of the day's events. She had overreacted and owed him an apology. "Inuyasha? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sat you so many times. You didn't deserve them, at least not all of them."

"Feh." He crossed his arms. "It's not like I ask to be put into these situations."

Miroku spoke up. "My friend, a wise person once said 'Trouble defies the law of gravity. It is much easier to pick up than to drop.' You don't go looking for trouble yet always seem to find it."

Slap!

Sango glared at the perverted monk. "Like someone else I know."


	6. One Simple Truth

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on April 30, 2011.<p>

W-Prompt #6: Truth

Title: One Simple Truth

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General/Canon

Word Count: 257

Warnings: None

Summary: Trapped alone in the Shikon no Tama, Kagome holds onto one simple truth.

* * *

><p>The darkness surrounded her, pressed in on her, tried to make her give in to her despair. She could hear the jewel's taunts, it's lies as it tried to get her to make a wish.<p>

_'You are all alone, no one will come, no one can reach you.'_

_'There is no where for you to go.'_

_'You **must** make a **wish**.'_

_'Don't you **wish** to go home?'_

_'Don't you **wish **to see the hanyou, Inuyasha?'_

_'Whatever you want can be yours, if you **wish** it.'_

She shook her head trying to clear it. She refused to give into her fear. "No, I won't. I won't wish." She knew that jewel spoke only lies, that it was trying to trick her. But in her heart she knew the truth.

"Inuyasha" she murmured. A warm feeling enveloped her body, fighting back the darkness that surrounded her. "Inuyasha will come."

She could hear the jewel as it tried to convince her that she was wrong, that the only way out was to wish. But she ignored it, sure in her belief of one simple truth. Inuyasha would come for her. That wasn't a belief, it was the truth.

From far away she heard it, his voice, calling for her. _"Kagome! Can you hear me, Kagome? Don't make any wishes! Not until I find you!"_

A small smile appeared on her face as she once more faced the jewel and denied it it's wish. She would wait, knowing that one simple truth, that Inuyasha would find her.


	7. Toward Tomorrow

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on May 17, 2011. Won 3rd place.<p>

P Prompt 6

Title: Toward Tomorrow

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General/Romance

Word Count: 500

Summary: Alternate ending to the Manga/Inuayasha the Final Act. Upon purifying the Shikon no Tama Kagome and Inuyasha contemplate the well and their future.

* * *

><p>It was done. The jewel was gone, wished forever out of existence. Kagome stood before the Bone-Eaters Well as she remembered the horrible experience in the meido before Inuyasha had reached her. She had been so afraid but hadn't doubted that he would find her. And find her he did, drawing her into his strong embrace. Her lips still tingled from the touch of his. She sighed, reaching out to touch the wood of the well. The magic was fading. No longer would it serve as a conduit across time.<p>

A clawed hand reached out, covering hers where it rested on the well. "It feels like the power is dying" he said quietly.

She nodded. "With the Shikon no Tama gone, it is no longer needed. The power is fading rapidly."

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her against a strong chest. Kagome felt his chin rest on top of her head. "There is still enough left for one final trip" he managed to choke out. "You could go back-" he shuddered, unable to continue.

Kagome turned, wrapping her own arms around him. "No Inuyasha. I made my choice long ago, when I promised I would stay by your side."

He tightened his grip on her. "But your family, your future, I can't ask you to give that up for-"

She cut him off. "You're not asking me, I'm doing this for myself. What do I have back there? My future? I wouldn't have one, not without you. I would never be happy. As for my family, they will understand. Mama and I spoke about this not too long ago. We knew there was a possibility that the well would seal. She told me to follow my heart and that is what I'm doing." She sighed. "I only wish I could have said goodbye."

Inuyasha was in shocked awe. "Kagome" he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to her temple. His eyes landed once more on the well. Doubt filled him, could he really let her give up so much, for him? A thought entered his mind. "I could go with you" he offered. "You would still have your family, your future."

Kagome shook her head. "No, you could never be happy there. And neither would I, not anymore." She turned and stared at the well. "This is my time now, my home. That world on the other side of the well, that is the future. And the future is not something we enter. The future is something we create." She turned to meet his golden gaze, her face set in determination, eyes shining with love. "And we will create that future together."

He nodded. "Together." Drawing her close, their lips met in a gentle kiss. Drawing back he said "Come on, let's go home."

"Yes let's go home" she said as they headed towards the village, still wrapped in eachother's embrace.


	8. The Witness

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on May 22, 2011. Won 2nd place.<p>

Prompt # 44 What the flea saw

Title: The Witness

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: In the wake of a summons by Kikyou, Myouga is the only witness to Kagome and Inuyasha's true feelings.

* * *

><p>"What a jerk!" "I can't believe he went to see <strong>her<strong>!"

Myouga sat hidden in Kirara's fur as he listened to the others badmouth his master. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Fools' he thought. Didn't they realize that Kagome-sama could easily hear them. 'How can they possibly believe he goes to her for a romantic tryst?' He knew the truth, only his master's strong sense of duty and honor had caused his departure.

His frown deepened further as he remembered his master's departure. He had been sneaking a sip of that tasty blood when the first soul collector had arrived and therefore had the perfect view of Inuyasha's expression. At that moment Inuyasha's face had been completely open, at least to him, showing his pain, reluctance and guilt, slight fear, and yes some amount of caring. Then his eyes found the miko from the future and Myouga had seen the guilt and reluctance grow before the mask had returned. Glancing at the girl in question Myouga had seen the fear and pain in her face as well as the understanding just before he was knocked from his perch as Inuyasha leaped off into the trees.

He sighed as the others finally prepared for bed. His master had still not returned. Glancing at Kagome, he saw that she remained awake, staring off in the direction Inuyasha had left, keeping a vigil for his return.

He must have dozed off because he awoke to see Inuyasha carefully settling Kagome into her sleeping bag. The movement woke her. "Inuyasha, you're back."

"Keh." His hand gently grazed the girl's face. "You know I'll always return to you." He settled her in before leaping onto a branch above her, leaving Myouga the only witness to the exchange.


	9. Bad Timing

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on May 23, 2011. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Bad Timing

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Word Count: 493

Warnings: None

Summary: Miroku and Sango have really bad timing. (Slight reference to Soaked which can be found in chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Kagome cleared her throat. Getting no response she did it again, louder.<p>

From his position lounging next to the well Inuyasha said "You should get that looked at, it sounds really bad."

"Baka!" she said with a huff. But he continued to ignore her. "Ahem!"

Finally he moved and peered into the well, a smug look on his face. "Yes?"

"Help me out of here" she huffed.

"Thought you said you didn't need my help" he told her with a smirk, referring to their earlier argument. "Why don't you climb out yourself?"

"This bag is heavy" she whined and gave him a pleading look.

He crossed his arms as if thinking it over. "Fine" he said as he stretched an arm down and easily hauled her out, placing her on the well's ledge.

"About time" Kagome huffed as she made to jump down. But the heavy yellow bag unbalanced her and she fell forward into Inuyasha, knocking them both to the ground. Groaning, she lifted her head only to pause as she stared into Inuyasha's face. It was so close. She felt her heart beat speed up as slowly their faces began to close the short distance between them. She could feel his warm breath mingling with hers and her eyes closed as their lips were about to meet-

"Ahem!"

Startled, the two jumped apart to see their friends in front of them. Sango was blushing while Miroku grinned lecherously down at them and asked "Are we interrupting? We can always come back later if you would like to finish." He smiled knowingly at them.

Their faces flushed a bright red as they immediately began to voice denials. "It's not what you think" Kagome hastened to explain.

"Feh! Clumsy wench fell on me." He ignored her angry glare which softened when he grabbed her bag from her and slung it onto his own shoulder as they began to head toward the village.

"Sorry" she murmured to him.

"Keh. Don't see why you need all this stuff anyway. You can't even carry it by yourself."

She smiled at him. "But I don't have to worry about that when I have a big, strong hanyou to help me out."

He blushed, meeting her playful gaze. "Feh."

Forgotten behind them, Sango and Miroku shared a look before clearing their throats once more. "Ahem!" They smiled at the dirty looks sent their way.

"You guys have really bad timing" Kagome said, glaring at the two who smiled innocently at her. Exchanging a look with Inuyasha she smirked and reached into her bag, pulling out two familiar objects and handing one to Inuyasha. "You have to the count of three" she warned them.

They exchanged a quick look before taking off in the direction of the village as Kagome and Inuyasha chased them, firing their super soakers.


	10. Doubts

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on May 23, 2011. Tied for 3rd place.<p>

Title: Doubts

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Missing Out (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 463

Summary: Mrs. Higurashi muses over the things Kagome is missing out on and why she lets her daughter travel in the past.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she closed the door. She could still hear Kagome's school friends talking in disappointment. They had come to visit Kagome and she had had to turn them away, telling them she was at the doctor's office.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, she sighed again. Why had the fates chosen her daughter? Why must Kagome be in the past, battling youkai and monsters, instead of here, in the future worrying about school and boys and other concerns of a teenage girl? She couldn't help but feel that Kagome was missing out on so much.

Her eyes landed on the letter, sitting innocently on the table. It was from the school, the officials were concerned about her many absences and poor grades. Another thing her daughter was missing out on, her education.

Pouring herself a cup of tea, she wondered, 'why do I let her go? She should be here, studying, hanging out with her friends, worrying about clothes and boys. Not about youkai and other dangers.'

She heard the door open and close. "I'm home" Kagome called and she went to greet her. Her eyes roamed over her daughter, thankfully finding no injuries, but she could tell that the girl was exhausted and hurried to draw her a warm, relaxing bath, her previous thoughts forgotten.

Later, as she looked in on her from the doorway her earlier doubts returned. Kagome was lying asleep on her bed, having missed dinner. 'My poor Kagome, why must you go through this? Why can't you have a normal life?'

She made to close the door but paused as movement near the window caught her eye. She watched as Inuyasha silently climbed through the window and made his way to her sleeping daughter. The moonlight caught his face and she could only stare at the tender look on his face as he gazed at Kagome. She watched as he knelt next to the bed and slowly, tenderly brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face. Slowly Kagome's eyes opened, fixing on the hanyou in front of her and Mrs. Higurashi had to stifle a gasp at the love she could see shining there. "Inuyasha" the girl breathed out, reaching out to cover his hand with her own.

Slowly, so as not to make a sound and disturb the scene before her, Mrs. Higurashi backed away from the door and headed to her own room, a smile on her face. Now she was able to recall the reason she allows Kagome to journey in the Feudal Era, placing her doubt to rest. Kagome wasn't missing out on anything truly important after all, as she had already found the most important thing in life, love. With a smile Mrs. Higurashi prepared for bed, already imagining puppy-eared grandchildren.


	11. Will He Ever Learn?

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on June 30, 2011 for P-Prompt #8. Won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Will He Ever Learn?

Author: ananova

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: Miroku and Sango witness a familiar scene in front of the well.

* * *

><p>"Osuwari!"<p>

"Gah!"

Miroku shook his head as he watched, hidden in the bushes, the familiar scene taking place. Kagome wanted to return to her world and Inuyasha was against it. He watched the young miko stomp towards the nearby well as the hanyou cursed and tried to pry himself up from the ground.

Beside him, Sango sighed. "He'll never learn, will he Houshi-sama? No matter how many times they face this situation, it always ends the same."

Miroku could only agree. "He experiences this every time but doesn't learn." The monk sighed. "Experience teaches only the teachable, and I fear that where Kagome-sama is concerned our hanyou friend is unteachable." Movement caught his eye and they turned back to the scene by the well, not as finished as they had thought.

Inuyasha had managed to pull himself up and reached the well before Kagome could leap in. He held her hand and Miroku was taken aback by the open and raw emotion showing on his face.

"Kagome." Miroku strained his ears to hear. "Please." He was stunned by the raw longing and need present in that one word.

Kagome's face softened and she placed a gentle hand on the one holding her own. "Three days, I promise. I **have** to go." She paused, her gaze softening further at the pain on his face. "You could... come with me?" she offered.

Inuyasha stared carefully into her face before nodding once. Taking hold of her, he leaped into the well.

Miroku stared. "I guess Inuyasha can learn after all."

Sango nodded, still in shock at what they had witnessed. Until she felt a familiar sensation on her rear.

Slap! She glared at him and turned to stalk away. "Unlike some people!"


	12. A Silent Promise

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on July 4, 2011 for Prompt #254 Never Again.<p>

Title: A Silent Promise

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Never Again (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General/Romance

Word Count: 205

Summary: Every three days Inuyasha tried the well and each time he made a silent promise.

Warnings: Spoilers for last chapter of the manga. Dialogue is taken straight from the manga.

* * *

><p>Every three days he tried the well. And every time he jumped in Inuyasha made a silent promise, a plea. <em>Bring me back to her and I'll never again take her for granted. Never again will I cause her pain.<em> He would give anything to have her back at his side. Even give up his time to live in her loud, smelly time.

But each time the well refused him passage and he was left to return dejectedly to the village.

Then one day a familiar scent reached him on the breeze and Inuyasha raced to the well, ignoring his concerned friends. He couldn't breathe, as hope caused his heart to beat rapidly. _Please_. He reached one hand down into the well and it was grasped by a smaller one. He lifted and there she was. They stared at one another.

Then she smiled at him. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry...Have you been waiting for me...?"

"Kagome..." He pulled her into a strong embrace. "You fool...What took you so long?" He breathed in her scent and made another silent vow. Never again would he let her go, never again would they be separated. She was finally back where she belonged, at his side.


	13. His Strength Edited Version

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on August 4, 2011 for W-Prompt #10 Hope. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: His Strength

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Action/General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 250

Warnings: Mentions of injuries but nothing specific.

Summary: Inuyasha struggles to protect Kagome while in a battle against Naraku.

Author's note: This was a pain to edit to meet the word count. I accidentally read the word count for the wrong prompt when I started this and thought I had a maximum of 500 words. This was the version that I posted for the contest. The complete version can be found in chapter 1 of One Battle on my profile.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled as tentacles headed towards Kagome, again. He immediately placed himself between them and her, wincing at the new wound. 'That's alright. I'll heal. Better me than Kagome.'<p>

Raising Tessaiga, he unleashed the wind scar, satisfied when several tentacles were severed.

He panted, his body couldn't take much more. Kagome notched an arrow. Naraku saw as well. Inuyasha resisted the urge to yell. Why was she drawing attention to herself? Instead, he took the blow yet again, golden eyes flashing pain and determination. He hoped to find the strength to end this.

Kagome cried out, her voice filling him with strength. He had to protect her, at all costs! He unleashed another attack. His attacks were getting stronger. He unleashed another, and another. She must remain unharmed!

Hope filled him. Naraku became desperate, trying to distract him. But Inuyasha focused on ending this, for Kagome's sake, no longer feeling his exhaustion or wounds, only strength rushing through his body at the knowledge that **he** had to protect Kagome.

Then it was over, Naraku running away, Saimyosho covering his escape. Inuyasha stood a moment longer, Tessaiga ready. Satisfied he was truly gone, Inuyasha collapsed.

Gentle hands turned him over, searching him for injuries. He resisted. Instead, his eyes roamed her body, searching for any injury. A faint smile escaped him, his hopes were answered, she was unharmed. He had managed to protect her, his light, his strength, his hope. Satisfied, he drifted off knowing he was in safe, capable hands.


	14. Lost in the Fog

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on August 5, 2011 for Prompt #50 Lost.<p>

Title: Lost in the Fog

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: Takes place before Kagome and Inuyasha meet the others. A thick fog rolls in, and Kagome gets separated from Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome winced as a twig snapped beneath her feet. The fog was so thick she could barely see two feet in front of her. She hadn't meant to get lost, she was just going beyond the bushes to take care of certain bodily needs but then she couldn't find her way back to camp and Inuyasha hadn't answered her calls. So here she was, alone in a strange forest, lost.<p>

Despair filled her and she sat down, curling up into a ball as she tried not to cry. Why hadn't she stayed in camp like Inuyasha told her to?

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and Kagome let out a shriek of fright as she scrambled away, hands grasping for a weapon.

"Damn it wench! What the hell was that for?"

She ceased her efforts and turned around, barely able to see Inuyasha in the thick fog. "Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Who else would be out here looking for you?" He snorted and she could see him crossing his arms over his chest. "Why the hell didn't you stay at camp?"

She blushed, embarrassed. "I, uh, needed to..." She couldn't finish.

"Feh, whatever. Come on wench, let's get back to camp before you get lost again."

Kagome glared at him, the word on the tip of her tongue. Only the knowledge that he was right (and the fact that she needed him to get her back to camp) stopped her. She quietly followed him back to camp.

However, once she had settled for the night, she glanced up at his position above her and blushed. "Inuyasha? Thanks, for coming to find me."

"Feh, get some sleep wench. We got shards to find tomorrow." Unknowingly his own blush was lost to her in the fog.


	15. The Boy Who Cried Youkai

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on August 4, 2011 for P-Prompt #9.<p>

Title: The Boy Who Cried Youkai

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 500

Summary: Shippou goes too far with his pranks.

* * *

><p>Shippou snickered as he checked that everything was in place. He took a moment to school his features, he couldn't risk giving anything away, then darted toward camp. "Help!" he cried. "It's after me! Kagome! Inuyasha! Someone help!" He darted into the clearing that they had set up camp for the night and was immediately surrounded by his worried friends.<p>

"Shippou-chan! What's wrong?" came Kagome's concerned voice.

"Youkai! I was picking some mushrooms and it tried to grab me! I barely got away!"

A determined look settled on Inuyasha's face. "Keh! No youkai's gonna get past me." He quickly darted into the forest.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him worriedly but he didn't pause. She exchanged a quick look with the others and they each grabbed their weapons as they took a step after him.

Suddenly Inuyasha gave a cry of alarm then a string of curses filled the air. Extremely alarmed now Kagome ran after him, the others right behind her. They halted not too far from camp, gaping at the site before them. Kagome raised a hand to cover her mouth in shock

Inuyasha was pulling himself out of hole in the ground, covered in mud with leaves and other bits of forest tangled in his hair. He growled angrily as he swiped a hand over his face, clearing it of excess mud.

"Bwahaha! You should see your face!"

They turned to see Shippou rolling on the ground laughing.

Inuyasha growled, taking a step toward the kitsune but Kagome stopped him with a look. She turned to Shippou and chastised him. "That wasn't very nice Shippou-chan."

"But it was funny."

Inuyasha took another step forward but was stopped again, by Miroku this time. "Shippou that is not a very smart prank to pull. Next time you come running, claiming a youkai is after you, you might not be believed. After all, a liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth."

Kagome nodded. "There is a story in my time about the boy who cried wolf. He kept claiming that there was a wolf nearby and the whole village would run to his aid but it would be a trick. Finally, they stopped listening to his cries and a wolf did appear and ate him." She fixed Shippou with a stern look. "I would hate to see you have to learn your lesson the hard way like the boy in the story."

Shippou gulped nervously. "I understand."

"Good. Come on Inuyasha, let's get you cleaned up." She winked at the grumbling hanyou when Shippou couldn't see her, then gestured to Sango who whispered to Kirara.

The nekomata darted into the forest to transform, then returned, creeping up behind an unsuspecting Shippou.

"ROAR!"

"Gah! Help!" Shippou went running after his friends only to stop as they laughed at him.

"Keh! Now we're even" Inuyasha smirked before moving to clean up.


	16. Differing Definitions

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest for Prompt #259 Modesty.<p>

Title: Differing Definitions

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Modesty (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Warnings: Mild language

Summary: A disagreement occurs when Kagome becomes irritated by Inuyasha's boasting.

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled her eyes, exchanging looks with Miroku and Sango as they listened to Inuyasha continue to brag.<p>

"-then the bastard tried to hit me with his club. Hah! Did you the look on his face when I sliced through that hunk of wood with Tessaiga? And then when I sliced **him** in half?" The smug hanyou turned to look at them, smirk firmly in place on his face. "You guys would have been lost without me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Oi, what do you mean, 'whatever'? I didn't see you do anything to stop that oni wench."

"I know, you were the one to defeat it. We've only been hearing about it for the last hour," Kagome huffed, irritated by his continued boasting. "A little modesty goes a long way."

Inuyasha gaped at her and began to sputter. "Oi! What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that runs around practically naked, not me!"

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha," she began slowly. "Osuwari!"

"Gah!"

Peeling his face from the ground, he watched the angry miko storm off. "What did I say?"

Sango glared at him as she followed Kagome but Miroku paused to shake his head at the confused hanyou. "You misunderstood Kagome-sama. She meant for you to be modest about your accomplishments, not your state of dress. Don't you know by now not to insult Kagome-sama's clothing choice?"


	17. Lessons Learned

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on December 4, 2011 for Prompt #58 Making Fire.<p>

Title: Lessons Learned

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General/Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: A forgotten lighter and a fire in need of lighting. Takes place in early canon before they meet Shippou.

* * *

><p>Kagome frantically rifled through her bag before her shoulders slumped in defeat. It wasn't there. She turned and looked at the small pile of wood. Inuyasha would be back soon with dinner, expecting her to have a fire ready to cook it. He would undoubtedly be angry if it wasn't ready. But how was she supposed to start a fire without her lighter?<p>

After a few more moments her shoulders lifted. "I can do this. Who needs a stupid lighter to make a fire?" A determined look upon her face, she set to work trying to build a fire.

As Inuyasha made his way back to camp his ears twitched, picking up angry muttering. He stepped into the clearing only to stop in shock at the sight of Kagome kneeling before a pile of wood and angrily rubbing two sticks together. But what shocked him into silence was the curses she was mumbling as she tried to get even a small spark.

He couldn't help it, he snorted. Kagome's head shot up at the sound as she dropped the sticks. Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain that the fire wasn't ready, then he saw the tears she was fighting and he swallowed his words.

"Feh, you'll never get it started if you do it that way." He set his catch down and crouched next to her. "Here," he said, grabbing a couple of nearby rocks, "I'll show you how it's done." He proceeded to get the fire going, pretending not to notice the grateful look she sent his way. Though he did appreciate the cup of ramen she gave him as a supplement to his fish.

They both learned something new. Kagome, how to build a fire. Inuyasha, that being nice can be a good thing.


	18. Like Colors Only

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Issekiwa on January 17, 2012 for Prompt #141 Die or Dye.<p>

Title: Like Colors Only

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Die or Dye (Issekiwa)

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None

Summary: Inuyasha makes a very big mistake.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the clothes before her. How could this have happened? What was she going to do?<p>

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called as he entered her room. "That machine of yours works great! I don't think my haori's ever been this clean."

Kagome froze as his words penetrated her shocked mind. Slowly she turned to stare at the hanyou who was admiring his **red** haori. "Inuyasha! What have you done?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He gave her a confused look.

She pointed at her school uniforms laid out on her bed. "You ruined my clothes!"

"I didn't do anything to your stupid clothes!" he denied before frowning. "Why are they pink?"

"You put your **red **haori in with my **white** blouses! Doing that dyed my clothes pink!"

Sensing an osuwari in his future if he didn't say the right thing, Inuyasha tried to calm the girl down. "I didn't know! Your mom told me that machine would clean my clothes, I didn't know I couldn't put them in with yours." He saw her calming at his words. "Besides, I thought you liked pink. What's the problem?"

"I might like pink but I can't wear it to school."

"So don't go. We can head back and start looking for more shards without wasting time on your stupid 'skool'."

A look of fury came over the girl's face and Inuyasha knew he was going to die. "Osuwari!"


	19. Something to Talk About

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on January 22, 2012 for drabble #14 Gossip. Won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Something to Talk About  
>Author: ananova<br>Word Count: 500  
>Prompt: Gossip<br>Genre: Friendship  
>Rating: PG<br>Warnings: None

Characters: Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Inuyasha  
>Summary: Kagome makes a few discoveries at school.<p>

* * *

><p>"What excuse will it be this time?"<p>

"Who knows? She can't believe she's fooling anybody!"

"Yeah, as if she looks like she's been sick a day in her life. She's leading poor Houjou-kun, pretending to be sick so she can run around with other guys."

Brrnng!

"Come on. Unlike others some of us actually have to go to class."

As the door to the girls' bathroom closed behind the group of girls a lone stall slowly opened. A pale Kagome stood there, staring at the door the girls had disappeared through. "Is that really what everyone thinks?" She shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to class.

As the day passed, Kagome became aware of the whispers and the condescending stares. How had she never noticed the looks and the mutterings before? Her stomach sank at the thought that everyone was against her. As she passed one particularly loud group of gossiping girls her friends appeared.

"Kagome-chan, you're looking much better! Come sit with us," Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can catch up," Yuka chimed in.

"It'll be so much fun," Ayumi added.

Looking at their earnest faces Kagome realized not everyone believed the gossip. Her friends knew and were doing their best to protect her. She gave them a sincere smile. "Thanks you guys."

The rest of the day passed quickly with Kagome reminding herself who her friends really were.

Finally, the last bell rang. Kagome and her friends were about to leave when the loud voice of the school's biggest gossip stopped them.

"Look, he's back again. Wonder what Higurashi is doing to snag a guy like that?"

"If I had a guy like that, I'd skip class too."

Peering through the window, Kagome saw the unmistakable form of Inuyasha waiting for her near the gate. She could see his appeal to them. Despite his clothing he was definitely a sight to behold. His silver hair blew in the breeze and the girls outside let out sighs.

"Don't listen to anything those girls say, Kagome-chan."

"Yeah, they like nothing better than to gossip, spreading lies and rumors about people."

"Just ignore them, they'll find someone else to talk about soon enough."

Kagome smiled at them, touched by their attempts to cheer her up. Glancing once more at the impatiently waiting hanyou, her smile become a bit devious. "Thanks guys, but I've got a better idea. I'm going to give them something to really gossip about."

With that she turned and marched out the door, head held high as she brushed passed the gossiping girls. Inuyasha straightened at her approach. Before he could say anything, she grasped his haori, pulling him down for a kiss. Then, waving to her friends she led him away.

"Not that I'm complaining," Inuyasha started. "But what was that for?"

"Oh, I just needed to give some nosy girls something to talk about."


	20. The Line That Separates Them

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on January 29, 2012 for Prompt #274 Crossing the Line.<p>

Title: The Line That Separates Them

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Crossing the Line (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 181

Summary: "I can't keep doing this Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stormed toward the well and the miko he could still smell. Good, she hadn't returned to her time yet. "What the hell wench?" He yelled before he even entered the clearing. His angry tirade immediately stopped as he observed the crying girl sitting beside the well.<p>

"I can't keep doing this Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. "You can be so incredibly sweet, doing something kind and considerate one moment, then the next you open your mouth and ruin it. I just don't know where I stand with you." Standing, she drew a line in the dirt between them. Pointing at it, she explained. "That is the barrier you put between us and no matter what I do I can't get past it."

"Baka, you just don't get it," Inuyasha said as he gazed at her, a soft expression on his face. "That barrier isn't to stop you." He reached for her, dragging her against his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Crossing the line," he replied before covering her lips with his own.


	21. Not What They Seem

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on January 31, 2012 for Prompt #142 Meek and Mild.<p>

Title: Not What They Seem

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Meek and Mild (Issekiwa)

Genre: General

Word Count: 229

Warnings: None

Summary: Inuyasha spies on Kagome. But is he misinterpreting the situation?

* * *

><p>This was so wrong. That was the thought that flashed through Inuyasha's mind as he sat on the tree branch, claws digging into the bark and a growl threatening to escape his throat as he stared at the two below him. The slump of the school girl's shoulders, the dejected way she accepted the bundle of papers. Who was this meek and mild girl and where had the strong, fiery miko he knew gone?<p>

He growled louder as the man turned and walked away, leaving Kagome to slump further in despair. He was torn. Go after the man and tear him to shreds for turning Kagome into this pathetic creature? Or stay and comfort her. It was a tough decision but one that was settled as soon as the scent of her tears reached him.

He leaped out of the tree and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

She turned and flung herself into his arms. "I did it Inuyasha! I passed my exams!" She laughed, giddy with happiness and relief.

He frowned in confusion. "So I don't have to tear that guy to shreds for making you cry?"

She pulled back and glared at him. "Don't you dare go threatening my teachers! Osuwari!"

Despite the pain of his face impacting the ground, Inuyasha grinned. That was the Kagome he knew and loved-er, tolerated.


	22. The Request

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on February 7, 2012 for Prompt #275 Puddle.<p>

Title: The Request

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Puddle (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 215

Summary: Inuyasha is asked for something that he doesn't want to do.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha glared.<p>

Her lip trembled.

He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare.

She sniffled.

"No, no way in hell," he said, turning his head away, glare still present.

Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall.

He resolved not to look at her, he wasn't going to budge on this.

"P-please?" she asked, one tear sliding down her cheek.

He caved.

"Fine," he muttered as he sat next to the now beaming girl beside him and laid his head on her lap. "Just what is your fascination with my ears anyway?" he asked as fingers gently grasped his ears and began to rub. He melted as those fingers went to work, turning into a hanyou shaped puddle, no longer caring how this must look to the others. It felt wonderful.

Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha as he drifted off to sleep, head in her lap. Her smile widened when he unconsciously pushed his head further into her hand. "I knew you liked it," she whispered as she continued to gently rub and scratch his ears. She felt her heart melt at the genuine, content smile that graced his face in his sleep and vowed to do everything she could to see him smile like that again.


	23. Priceless

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>This was the piece I originally wrote for the prompt Debt on IB4Y. I wasn't completely satisfied with it and eventually wrote another piece instead. I still might make use of this at some point in the future so I have decided to post it as well.<p>

Title: Priceless

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 205

Warnings: None

Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts on the well after Kagome returns to her time.

* * *

><p>"No! Come on you stupid hunk of wood! Let me through!" Fists pounded the dirt floor of the old, empty well but it was no use. The magic was gone. He was trapped.<p>

Inuyasha glared at the walls of the well, the urge to destroy them, rip the whole thing to splinters in his rage was staggeringly powerful. But he resisted. He knew that despite how he felt **now**, he had been blessed to have even met Kagome. Every moment that he had been able to spend with her was a precious gift. And he owed the well a huge debt for bringing her to him in the first place.

Sighing, he stood and leaped out of the well. He would be back, it was his last connection to Kagome. That alone was reason enough not to destroy the structure.

And so it went that Inuyasha would return to the well, time and again, though never succeeding in his attempts. Until the day that Kagome finally returned to him. On that day, he knew he owed the well a debt he would never be able to repay and vowed that for as long as he lived it would be protected and safe from destruction.


	24. The Chase Through the Forest

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on February 12, 2012 for drabble #17 Pursuit. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: The Chase Through the Forest  
>Author: ananova<br>Word Count: 487  
>Prompt: Pursuit<br>Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome  
>Summary: Kagome gets into some trouble when she wanders away from camp. Will Inuyasha find her in time?<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome ran as fast as she could. Her lungs burned for air as she gasped and panted, her legs burned from the unaccustomed exercise, and various cuts from the foliage around her stung but still she ran. She could sense them behind her, relentless in their pursuit. Their jeering calls made her flinch. They were gaining on her.<p>

Why, oh why had she wandered away from camp? She knew better than that. But she thought she had seen some herbs that Kaede didn't have in her garden and had thought to collect them for her. She didn't realize how far she had wandered until she tried to go back and became lost. Seeing a fire, she had thought she had found camp. Instead she had stumbled upon a group of bandits who had leered at her state of dress. She had managed to escape but not before her clothing was torn, and they had immediately chased after her.

She stumbled over a fallen tree branch, crying out as she fell. She scrambled to her feet to run but knew it was too late. Kagome shut her eyes as a hand grabbed her shoulder, immediately struggling against its grip. Suddenly the hand was gone and she heard the unmistakeable sound of flesh striking flesh. Even as she turned she felt relief fill her. The bandits all lay unconscious on the ground, a growling Inuyasha crouched in the middle of their bodies.

Straightening up, Inuyasha turned to fix the girl with a glare, opening his mouth to lecture her on how stupid she was for leaving camp. He never got the chance as she threw herself into his arms and started to sob against his chest. His anger faded as her tears fell. Instead, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, letting his own relief that he had found her time fill him. Glaring once more at the broken and bleeding bodies lying on the ground, the hanyou effortlessly lifted the girl into his arms and leaped off in the direction of a stream.

Setting her down, he removed his haori and draped it over her shoulders to preserve her modesty, then began to tenderly treat her various scrapes and bruises in silence.

"I'm sorry," Kagome murmured softly, unable to meet his gaze.

"Feh. It's alright, I got there in time." One hand rose to gently caress her cheek, careful of the bruise in the shape of a hand print that was there. He resisted the urge to go back and beat the hell out of the bastards who had harmed _his Kagome_ a second time.

She lifted her head to smile at him, lifting a hand to cover the one on her cheek. "You always do."

Inuyasha stared into her eyes and silently promised. 'And I always will.' He would pursue her to the ends of the earth and beyond to ensure her safety.


	25. Escaped Again

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on April 8, 2012 for Prompt #65 Spiderweb.<p>

Title: Escaped Again

Author: ananova

Rating: Friendship

Genre: T

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 217

Summary: Inuyasha reassures Kagome after Naraku escapes again.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled as he punched the rock face beside him. "Bastard got away again. I had him this time!"<p>

Kagome winced as she saw the cracks forming in the rock, spider-webbing across the hard surface from the force of the impact. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." She knew it was her fault that Naraku escaped. Inuyasha was right, he had had him, at least until he had to leave the battle to rescue her. Again.

He turned to glare at her but bit back the angry comments as her tone and the look on her face registered. "It's not your fault," he told her instead.

Kagome's head shot up at that. "Yes it is. I was careless. If I hadn't allowed myself to be drawn away from the others, you never would have had to leave the battle to rescue me from his tentacles."

"Feh, Naraku probably had the whole thing planned. He was just luring us in, a spider luring it's prey into it's web. Don't worry, we'll get him next time." He turned, offering her his back. "Come on, let's get back to others."

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she told him, giving his shoulders a light squeeze as she wrapped herself around him.

"Keh."


	26. A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on March 11, 2012 for P-Prompt #16 - "And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same." Won 2nd place.<p>

Title: A Beacon of Hope

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Action/Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 320

Summary: A battle with Naraku goes badly until Kagome decides enough is enough.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled, ears pinned tight against his head as he held a sleeve to his face. They were completely surrounded by Naraku's miasma, he couldn't see a way out of this. Despair filled him as he looked around through burning, watery eyes and noticed the others' equally slumped shoulders. He stiffened his own in response. Today might be the day he died but he wasn't going down without a fight. But before he could say or do anything, another voice filled the air.<p>

"I won't let you get away with this Naraku! You've hurt too many people, you will pay for your misdeeds!" Kagome's voice was steady, full of conviction. "We will defeat you!"

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome standing there, an arrow notched and glowing brightly. But more than the arrow, her entire being seemed to glow with an inner light. Watching her, he felt hope rise in his chest. They weren't going to fail! They would survive! They would beat Naraku! From the corner of his eye he saw the others stiffen and straighten as well, similarly affected by Kagome. It was as if the strength of her inner light was bringing out their own. As if she was giving them permission to let their own inner light shine by letting her own out.

Later, after they had caused Naraku to retreat Miroku questioned it. Kagome blushed but didn't have an answer.

Surprisingly it was Inuyasha who responded. "Feh. Kagome's the purest and kindest person I've ever seen. She's stubborn and has hope for the future. Makes sense that she would bring that out in others." He then flushed and turned away, muttering about scouting the area before taking off, leaving the others staring thoughtfully at his back.

Miroku chuckled. "It would seem that Inuyasha was even more affected by Kagome-sama's light then we first assumed." His words caused the girl to blush again.


	27. The Way Things Are

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on March 26, 2012 for W-Prompt #17 – March. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: The Way Things Are

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 299

Warnings: None

Summary: Kagome learns a harsh lesson of life. It's called the Warring States period for a reason.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched from her position on the cliff as the soldiers marched on below. Marched on to their probable deaths against a larger force. "Why? They must know they can't beat them. Why don't they stop, go home? Their families must be waiting for them." She turned tear-filled eyes to her companions, her heart-ache clearly visible.<p>

Sango and Miroku refused to meet her eyes, little Shippou's face was as clueless as her own. They had seen the fortress the army below them marched toward, had barely escaped the area with their lives. If not for Inuyasha and Kirara's demonic speed they wouldn't have. The fortress was sealed tight, heavily manned with more soldiers than those below. Surely the men understood this, so why did they continue to march to what would almost certainly be there death?

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, it was Inuyasha who answered her question. He leaped down from his perch in the tree to crouch beside her, watching as the last of the men disappeared from view down the road. "They go for their families sakes. They know that they will likely fail but the consequences of not even trying are worse. The Daimyo ordered this attack and they must obey for their families sakes. If they don't they will lose their honor, their lives and the lives of their families. At least this way, even if they do die their families will still have their honor and will be provided for by the Daimyo." He sighed. "It might not be right but that's how things are." He allowed the upset girl to cry against his shoulder, mourning the unnecessary loss of life and mourned that she would have to be exposed to the sad reality of life in this era.


	28. Just Another Stormy Night

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on March 5, 2012 for drabble #20 Tempest.<p>

Title: Just Another Stormy Night

Author: ananova

Word Count: 500

Prompt: Tempest

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: A storm rages outside, making it impossible for Kagome to sleep.

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as the wind howled outside of the dilapidated hut they had taken shelter in. The rain drummed against the roof, flashes of lightning periodically illuminating the hut through various cracks as thunder crashed in the not too far distance. It was a major tempest that had been brewing all day. They really were lucky to stumble across this meager shelter when they did.<p>

Trying to distract herself from the storm raging outside, Kagome turned her attention to her companions. Unlike herself they had all been able to sleep through the storm. She smiled at the sight of Shippou curled up with Kirara near the fire, then shook her head in exasperation and amusement as she noticed that Miroku had somehow crept closer to Sango as they slept. A brief smile touched her lips as she contemplated the taijiya's reaction to the houshi's close proximity upon awakening.

The smile was wiped off of her face as another shiver wracked her form as another howling gust of wind entered the hut through the various holes and cracks in the walls. She knew that there would be no rest for her this night.

Suddenly the cold was replaced with warmth as a heavy fabric was draped across her shoulders. Kagome raised startled eyes to meet Inuyasha's worried gaze. How had he awakened and moved without her noticing?

"Baka. You should have said something. Don't need you getting sick from this weather. You're not dressed for it." He indicated her school uniform, which definitely wasn't intended to protect against the tempest raging outside.

Despite his gruff words Kagome smiled, easily detecting the worry in his tone. "Thank you," she said quietly as the warmth of his haori seeped into her body. No longer freezing, the sleep that had eluded her all night was creeping up on her and her eyes began to droop.

"Keh, get some sleep." Inuyasha gently patted her on the shoulder before moving to resume his position against the wall. A hand shot out, grasping his and stopping his movement. He turned to face Kagome's sleepy gaze.

"Stay?" she asked, eyes pleading.

He sighed before moving once more. He saw the disappointment fill her eyes as he again moved away, then confusion as instead of returning to his position by the door he settled against the wall not far from where she lay. Reaching out, he tugged her toward him so that she lay against the wall beside him, head pillowed on his leg. He flushed at the look of pure happiness that filled her face before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Hesitantly Inuyasha reached out, brushing the hair back from her face. Outside the tempest raged but as he breathed in Kagome's soothing scent and listened to her heartbeat, he found that the tempest his in heart was silent for once. Hand falling to grasp Kagome's where it lay on his leg, he followed her into a restful slumber.


	29. Works Every Time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on March 1, 2012 for Prompt #144 Tried and True. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Works Every Time

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Tried and True (Issekiwa)

Genre: Friendship

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None

Summary: After a bad confrontation in a village, Kagome seeks to cheer Inuyasha up. But first she must get him out of the tree.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she watched the red-clad figure sitting in the tree. She couldn't blame him for being upset, not after how those villagers had treated him. "Inuyasha?"<p>

The rustling of the leaves was her only answer. "Inuyasha, please come down." Still no response. "I know you're upset, you have every right to be. They had no right to say those things."

"Feh. I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't heard before." Still he made no move to leave his perch in the tree.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes at that but forced them away. "Then there's no reason not to come down."

"I don't want to."

She nearly growled in frustration at his response. 'Okay, asking nicely isn't working. Time for the one tried and true method that is sure to work.' Lifting the lid of the container in her hand she watched as the steam rose into the air, carrying the scent of the hot food. She saw Inuyasha's head slowly begin to turn toward the smell and hid a smile. "I made ramen."

"Keh." But he jumped down and accepted the food from her. She let her fingers brush against his as she passed it to him, silently letting him know that she was there and he wasn't alone. She saw the expression on his face soften and smiled when he sat against the trunk of the tree instead of leaping back onto his previous perch. 'Works every time.'


	30. Bruises

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on March 29, 2012 for Prompt #146 Black and Blue. Won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Bruises

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Black and Blue (Issekiwa)

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None

Summary: Set in early canon. Inuyasha discovers how easy a human can be injured.

* * *

><p>"Oi. Why aren't you up yet wench? We've got shards to find."<p>

Kagome groaned as she rolled over in her bag. "We got one yesterday. Can't we sleep in a little?" Her whole body ached. She was sure her body was one massive bruise after Inuyasha shoved her out of the way of the youkai's attack. She scowled. Though he had saved her life he could have been gentler.

"Feh. One measly shard. And how many more to go?"

Kagome sighed, knowing he wasn't going to leave her be. Shoving her sleeping bag aside she sat up and stretched, wincing as her body protested the movement. There was a blur of movement and then Inuyasha was by her side, staring at her with what looked like worry in his eyes before he masked it.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Kagome followed his gaze to the large black and blue marks that covered her arms and legs. She shrugged. "Must have happened when I hit the tree after you knocked me out of the way of that attack. Thanks by the way." She moved to get up but he stopped her.

"You can rest a little longer." With that he moved away, mumbling something about weak humans but Kagome caught a glimpse of **something** in his eyes as he continued to glance at her bruises. And the next time he pushed her away from an attack she noted that he was a lot gentler.


	31. That Irritating Sound

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on February 28, 2012 for prompt #277 Squeak. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: That Irritating Sound

Author: ananova2277

Rating: T

Prompt: Squeak (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 250

Summary: Kagome's bicycle is in need of some maintenance.

* * *

><p>Squeak! Squeak!<p>

Inuyasha felt his eye begin to twitch as his hand clenched into a fist. His ears flattened atop his head as he heard the sound once more. He longed to destroy the thing and be done with it. But that wasn't an option.

Squeak!

Determined, he kept his gaze forward, doing his best to ignore the irritating sound. He quickened his pace, trying to distance himself from the noise.

Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!

It was no use. The noise followed him, increasing as the origin of the noise also hastened it's pace in an effort to keep up with him. He suppressed a growl, unsure of how much more he could take.

Squeeaak! Squeeaak!

Finally he could take it no longer. Inuyasha whirled around, his sudden movement startling Kagome into hastily hitting the brakes on her bike. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Get off that damn contraption!" He glared at the bike.

"What?"

"Keh! It's slowing us down. Come on." He turned and offered her his back while picking her bike up, resisting the urge to just destroy the thing. "I'm much faster, we'll cover more ground this way."

Kagome rolled her eyes but complied. She had sensed his irritation earlier but had been unable to do anything about it. 'Better pick up more oil,' she thought as she glanced at the offending object. Still, she couldn't help but think that things had worked out in her favor after all as she wrapped herself around Inuyasha.


	32. Not a Piece of Junk

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on March 5, 2012 for Prompt #278 One Man's Trash.<p>

Title: Not a Piece of Junk

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: One Man's Trash (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 247

Summary: A fight with a youkai leads Kagome to overhear some villagers opinion of Tessaiga.

* * *

><p>Kagome winced as the youkai they were fighting knocked Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hand as soon as he drew it from its sheathe. He hadn't even had time to transform the sword! She heard Inuyasha's growl of frustration and rage as he unleashed his youki based attacks even as she hurried in the direction Tessaiga had gone in.<p>

She sighed in relief upon noticing that it hadn't gone far, landing amid a group of huddled villagers. However, rage immediately began to fill her upon hearing their comments.

"What a piece of junk! What did that animal think it was going to do with this old, rusted piece of crap?"

"Just what he deserves, garbage for the garbage!"

Fury filled her. How dare they! Inuyasha was risking his life for theirs and they had the nerve to stand there and say such things? Kagome strode forward, snatching the sword away from them and giving them such an angry look that they cowered away from her.

Returning to where Inuyasha and the others were containing the youkai, she tossed Tessaiga to him and watched it transform into a magnificent fang in his hands. She watched as he easily dispatched the youkai then turned around, Tessaiga in all it's glory resting on his shoulder. She smirked as she heard the men behind gulp and whisper about the amazing sword he held. In their hands it was trash but in the right hands it was a treasure beyond belief.


	33. Where I Belong

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on April 3, 2012 for Prompt #281 Decadent. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Where I Belong

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Decadent (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship

Word Count: 241

Summary: The group is offered lodgings for the night and Inuyasha worries that he has nothing to offer Kagome.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scowled as he stared at the richly decorated walls. They had run into that fool Houjou Akitoki while searching for rumors of shards or Naraku and he had offered them lodgings which the others had eagerly accepted. The castle was large enough that they were each given their own rooms. He had not been happy to be separated from Kagome, even in the home of supposed ally.<p>

His scowl deepened as he remembered the glimpse of the room that love-sick fool had shown Kagome to. It was lavishly decorated, fit for a Daimyo's wife, with all of the comforts that he would never be able to give her. Part of him feared that she would recognize that fact and he would lose her to someone who could offer her more.

His door sliding open startled him from his thoughts and he turned to see Kagome entering with her sleeping bag. At his look of confusion she gave him a smile. "That room is way too decadently decorated for me. I like my comforts but I'm not that self-indulgent that I need so many pillows and blankets. I don't belong there."

But Inuyasha could see the rest of her statement written in her eyes. _I belong here, with you._ "Keh." He moved over, allowing her to set her sleeping bag up along side his position. His tension and fears eased, he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.


	34. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y on April 9, 2012 for I-Prompt #17, a picture of the road leading into Kaede's village. It won 1st place.<p>

Title: Home Is Where the Heart Is

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General/Introspection

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 500

Summary: Kagome contemplates her true home as she waits for the well to reopen.

* * *

><p>Kagome waved goodbye to her friends from the bottom of the shrine's steps. Once they were out of sight she sighed. As much as she loved her friends, they really had nothing in common any more. All they wanted to talk about were boys, fashion and their plans for after graduation. She smiled with a touch of sadness. Three years ago she would have been doubtful that she would have made it this far, but here she was, getting ready to graduate from high school.<p>

Shaking her head to clear it, she began the long trek up the stairs. She stopped in the courtyard and looked around. There was the Goshinboku and the well-house. Her eyes took in the main shrine and her house. But as much as she tried it didn't feel like home.

Walking over to the bench under the Goshinboku Kagome sat down. She had to admit it, despite how much she loved her family, she didn't belong here. It was no longer home. As the saying went, home is where the heart is and her heart was in the past. "Inuyasha," she whispered, wondering what he was doing. She could pictured him lounging on a branch or on top of Kaede's hut. Images of the village filled her mind, the huts scattered around and the farmers working in the fields. And she knew that that was where she belonged, that was where her home was.

She had been denying it for so long, trying to fit in in a time that she no longer felt a part of. That was why she was unable to connect to her friends. They were all about the here and now, as well as their future while in her heart she knew her future rested in the past. While her friends had been making plans for what they would do after graduation, what careers and universities they would choose, she had merely smiled but made no plans of her own.

Her eyes drifted to the well-house once more, seeing past it to the well. But she knew it wasn't time. Past experience told her that if she tried it wouldn't work. But, as a breeze blew past the sacred tree and swept her hair across her face, she knew it would be soon.

A smile settled on her face as Kagome stood and walked toward the house. She didn't know when but she knew that soon she would be ready. When that time came she would finally return to her true home. One last image flashed across her mind as she entered the house. It was of Inuyasha, arms folded over his chest and hands stuffed inside his sleeves as he lounged against Kaede's hut, an impatient look on his face as if he was saying _hurry up already wench, I'm waiting_. Her smile widened and she slid the door shut behind her, calling out to her mother that she was home. 'Soon, I really will be home soon.'


	35. Nightmare

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on April 11, 2012 for Prompt #147 Loan or Lone. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Nightmare

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Loan or Lone (Issekiwa)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None

Summary: After a battle with an oni Kagome is plagued by nightmares of what could have happened.

* * *

><p>Kagome prayed as she notched her last arrow. The oni they were fighting was strong and had already injured Inuyasha. As it moved to strike him with it's spiked club she released her lone arrow, watching as it streaked forward. "Hit the mark."<p>

"Nooo!" she cried as it lodged in the club as the oni swung, striking Inuyasha with a sickening crunch. He laid there, unmoving.

"Inuyasha!" She jerked awake. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, easing her into a sitting position.

"Easy wench, I'm right here." Her head jerked up, meeting his worried eyes. Then she flung herself into his arms.

"It was horrible. My arrow missed and the oni, it...it..."

"Keh. Your arrow didn't miss, it shattered it's club, giving me the opening I needed. Stop worrying about things that didn't happen."

His words brought the real memory. She had despaired when her arrow missed the oni, striking it's club instead. But as Inuyasha had said, it had still done it's job, shattering the club. She gave him a weak smile. "I guess my fears of what could have happened took over my dreams."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "You don't gotta be afraid about anything like that. It'll take more than a lone oni to beat me. Now sleep." He gently lowered her back down, then sat down. "I'll be right here."

Kagome smiled again, allowing sleep to claim her armed with the knowledge that he was safe and nearby.


	36. Life's Guarantees

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on April 25, 2012 for Prompt #148 Death and Taxes.<p>

Title: Life's Guarantees

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Death and Taxes (Issekiwa)

Genre: General

Word Count: 217

Warnings: None

Summary: After coming across a village in dire straits the gang decides to help.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood before the soldiers, blocking them from the cowering villagers behind her. "You can't!" she pleaded. "This village has had a harsh growing season with the drought and everything. If you take the rice they won't survive the winter."<p>

"Stand aside girl!" The lead soldier ordered. "They must pay the annual taxes. They owe the Daimyo his share of the rice for his protection of this land. Now move aside."

Still Kagome stood her ground, feeling little Shippou cower at her feet. She wished the others would return from hunting in the forest. They had stopped in this village and learned of their plight. The others had instantly agreed to hunt what they could so that the villagers would have some food. Kagome and Shippou had remained in the village as they had no hunting skills. Now she wished that the others would return.

"I said move aside!"

Kagome flinched as she saw the arm flash forward to strike her. But before it could reach her a red-clothed arm intercepted it. Kagome suppressed a smile as she was pulled back against Inuyasha's side. They say that the only guarantees in life are death and taxes, but she knew that Inuyasha would always be there to protect her. **That** was a guarantee.


	37. Cooking Up Disaster

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on June 6, 2012 for Prompt #151 Flower or Flour. Won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Cooking Up Disaster

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Flower or Flour (Issekiwa)

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Word Count: 240

Warnings: None

Summary: Kagome decides to cook something special for Inuyasha. She should have known better.

Author note: Why do I find it easier to use both prompts when it's an or instead of an and?

* * *

><p>"Isn't it done yet, wench?"<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not yet."

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter behind her. "Don't see why you're wasting your time on this. Just make some ramen, it'll be faster. And tastier."

She shot him a glare. "It'll be worth it, you'll see. Now, can you pass me the flour?"

Inuyasha looked around before giving her an uncertain look. "Don't see any flowers, besides why would you need them, to make the food pretty?" He sneered slightly at the last bit.

Kagome shook her head. Why did she bother? She should just give up and only feed him ramen. Well, she was sure he would love this one. "Not flowers, flour. It's in the bowl beside you."

He picked up the bowl and eyed the contents. Certainly didn't look like any flower he'd ever seen. Maybe it was powdered flower? He gave it a sniff.

"Ah-Achoo!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she felt the flour settle over her. She turned to berate the hanyou and froze.

Inuyasha blinked at her. His golden eyes the only color to be seen, the rest of him completely covered in flour. His face held the most confused look she had ever seen and she collapsed to the floor in laughter. As she laughed she gave up. She would feed him ramen, anything else would just end in disaster.


	38. Night Interruptions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on June 2, 2012 for Prompt #70 Midnight Snack.<p>

Title: Night Interruptions

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: Kagome's sleep is interrupted. What does she find?

* * *

><p>Crash!<p>

Kagome jerked awake as the loud noise echoed through the house, reflexes honed traveling in the feudal era bringing her awake at the first unusual sound. Her eyes quickly scanned her nearly pitch-black room, only the light filtering in through her slightly ajar door providing any illumination. She frowned at her empty room. Another crash, though smaller, had her moving to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her hand found the switch and light flooded the room as quiet curses filled the air. As her eyes adjusted they took in the sight of Inuyasha standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by turned over pots and pans. "Inuyasha!" she hissed. "It's the middle of the night! You're lucky you didn't wake my family."

Her anger passed as she took in his dejected expression and she sighed before moving to clean up the mess.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly as he passed her a pot. "Just wanted a snack." His ears drooped low on his head.

Kagome shook her head. "Why didn't you just ask?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Didn't want to wake you up." Not when she looked so peaceful sleeping there. "Thought I could do it myself after seeing your mom do it so many times. Didn't mean to make so much noise and wake you." He turned away. "I should go."

Kagome reached into the cabinet and pulled out a package of ramen. "Inuyasha," she called. As he turned she filled the pot with water and his eyes widened slightly. "Stay."

Soon Inuyasha was eating ramen with Kagome seated next to him, head resting on his shoulder. As she drifted off to sleep he reflected that the ramen was good but the company was even better.


	39. Too Quiet

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 4, 2012 for drabble #29 Calm Before the Storm and won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Too Quiet

Author: ananova

Word Count: 410

Prompt: Calm Before the Storm

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Before reaching Mt. Hakurei Kagome is overcome by feelings of dread and it is up to Inuyasha to reassure her.

* * *

><p>Kagome shivered as she stared into the fire. Her head jerked up as something was settled onto her shoulders and she turned to look into Inuyasha's worried eyes. "Inuyasha?"<p>

Instead of answering he placed a hand on her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever," he said with relief. He became defensive as he saw her confused look. "What? I don't need you getting sick again."

She smiled, knowing that he was merely worried for her health after her recent cold. "I'm fine, but thank you." She tugged the haori a little closer.

"Feh!" He crossed his arms over his chest, a light blush on his face. "What are you doing up anyway?"

Kagome shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind I guess."

He glanced at her sideways. "Wanna talk about it?" She was being too quiet for his own peace of mind. Kagome was a lively person, it wasn't right to see her so quiet and still, obviously worrying about something. How would he fix it if she didn't tell him?

She bit her lip. "I guess I'm just worried about Naraku. It's been so quiet recently, no rumors of shards or Naraku. And I've got this feeling that this is just the calm before the storm, that things are going to go horribly wrong." She shook her head. "Listen to me, worrying about nothing. Just ignore my ramblings." She started to get up but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I've felt it too," he said quietly. "Naraku's up to something. As much as I want to believe he's just licking his wounds, I know that's not the whole story. But," and he focused his intense golden eyes on hers. "No matter what happens, I **will** protect you."

Kagome could only stare at him as those words resonated deep within her. "Inuyasha," she whispered before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She blushed as she realized what she had just done and released him, hastily retreating toward her sleeping bag. "I should get some sleep, got to get up early," she stammered.

An equally red-faced Inuyasha watched her settle down, still wrapped in his haori, before he leaped up onto the branch above her. Watching over her he swore he would keep his promise. He would protect her, with his own life if necessary.


	40. Careless Words

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 4, 2012 for drabble #30 Callous and won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Careless Words

Author: ananova

Word Count: 424

Prompt: Callous

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: A careless comment made in the heat of the moment.

* * *

><p>Kagome scowled as she watched Inuyasha rifle through her bag, stuffing his face. "Inuyasha! That's supposed to be for everyone to share!"<p>

"Feh, I'm hungry wench. You took too long!" He continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Kagome's irritation only continued to grow as she was sprayed with crumbs of food. She'd been having a bad day as it was and this was the icing on the cake. "Baka! Don't talk with your mouth full! You're so rude, no consideration for anyone. You'd think you were raised by animals!"

She watched as Inuyasha stiffened then shot her a nasty look as he dropped her bag. "Fine!" He turned and leaped off into the trees.

Kagome frowned at his hasty departure. What had she said? "Oh no," she whispered with dread. She had known that his upbringing was painful, having lost his mother at a young age and being forced to raise himself. How could she have thrown that in his face with such a callous remark?

She quickly ran after him, knowing where he would go. She found him seated high up on Goshinboku. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," she called up to him. "I didn't mean it." She slumped when she realized he was ignoring her. "I had a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry," she whispered before turning to leave.

A thump behind her had her whirling around once more. Inuyasha stood there, an unreadable look on his face. "Mother did teach me manners," he said stiffly. "Though the rest of the world did it's best to beat them out of me. I do know that when someone apologizes it should at least be acknowledged."

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she stared at his stony expression. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it was wrong of me to insult both you and your mother that way. I really didn't mean it."

Inuyasha crumbled at the sight of her miserable face. "Feh, quit apologizing already wench, I forgive you. Not like I haven't heard worse in the past. Besides, I was being rude. Bad habits are hard to break. Come on, I'm still hungry."

Kagome laughed as she let him lead her back to the others. He was right, bad habits are hard to break but she would do her best to ensure that didn't make that mistake again. Her friendship with Inuyasha was to precious to risk over some careless and callous words.


	41. Kagome's Bag

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 18, 2012 for drabble #32 Pack Animal.<p>

Title: Kagome's Bag

Author: ananova

Word Count: 500

Prompt: Pack Animal

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T

Warnings: Minor Language

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Time to return to the past. As soon as Kagome finishes packing, that is.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she struggled to close her bag. "Almost...there," she said, sighing in relief as the buckle snapped into place. She looked at the bulging bag. "Maybe I should take something out? But what?" She thought about everything she had packed, her books, clothes, some food, candy and toys for Shippou, and couldn't think of anything she could leave behind. Still, she wondered how she would be able to carry it.<p>

A noise at the window caught her attention and she turned to see Inuyasha climbing through. "Aren't you ready yet?" he asked irritably.

She gave him a bright smile. "Just finished packing." An idea hit her. "Could you do me a favor and grab my bag for me while I go see if there's any more ramen in the kitchen?"

His eyes lit up at the mention of ramen and he turned to the bag. But he stopped dead at the sight of it. "What do I look like, a pack animal?" He snorted. "Carry your own damn bag."

Kagome stopped, a pleading expression on her face. "Please Inuyasha?"

"Hell no!"

"But it's so heavy!"

Inuyasha snorted again, arms crossed over his chest. "Then leave something. Bet you don't need everything in there anyway."

She stomped her foot. "I do!"

He snorted, opening the bag. "Don't need this," he held up the toys she had gotten for Shippou. "Or this," he frowned at her make-up case.

She blushed. 'How did that get in there?' He was right, she didn't need that.

He continued to rummage through the bag. "Definitely don't need these," he said with a smirk as he pulled her textbooks out.

"Inuyasha! Put those back, I need to study or I'll fail!"

"Keh!"

Kagome slumped. "Fine, I'll go through it again. Maybe there are **some** things I can leave behind." She dumped everything out and began to repack. She ignored Inuyasha as she made sure her books went in first, followed by her clothes and cooking supplies. Finishing, she had a small pile of things that she deemed she could survive without. She looked at the bag and sighed. While slightly smaller, it was still heavy.

Inuyasha glanced up at her sigh. He hated seeing that sad, defeated expression on her face. "Give it here wench," he said. "We'll never get anywhere if you carry it." He easily held it over one shoulder. "But you owe me!"

Kagome beamed at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha! I'll make you extra ramen tonight, okay?"

"Feh." He head for the door, mollified by her promise, smirking when she couldn't see his face. 'Knew I'd end up carrying it. Least this way I get ramen.' No way he would have been able to ignore her struggles and whining if he had made her carry her own things, or her pleading looks. This way worked out for all involved.


	42. Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 26, 2012 for drabble #33 Inappropriate and won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Worth Fighting For

Author: ananova

Word Count: 500

Prompt: Inappropriate

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Kagome discovers a harsh reality when they stop at an inn.

* * *

><p>"It's inappropriate!"<p>

Kagome paused outside the door. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but it would be rude to interrupt the innkeeper and his wife. The woman was a bit of a shrew, no need to make her angrier by interrupting.

"I know but what can we do? They're paying customers. I'm sure the houshi and the Taijiya have things well in hand."

Kagome frowned. 'What do Sango-chan and Miroku-sama have to do with what's bothering her? Unless,-' Her eyes narrowed slightly before she shook the thought off. The wife was definitely not Miroku's type.

"Why did you even let **him** stay? Bad enough with the little ones but they're easy enough to ignore-"

'Him? Little ones?' Kagome felt a sinking sensation. 'She doesn't mean-'

"And that little whore! The way she dresses! I've seen how close she stands to **him**, how **affectionate** she is with **him**! It's inappropriate and I don't want it happening in our home!"

Kagome shook with rage, hand tightening on the door as she readied to throw it open and give the woman a piece of her mind. How dare she!

A clawed hand covered her own, halting her actions, and tugging her away from the door. She turned to meet Inuyasha's stone-face gaze. "Leave it alone," was all he said as he began to pull her back to their room.

"But-"

"Drop it Kagome!"

"It's not right! You haven't done anything wrong," she whispered, lowering her head as tears filled her eyes. Tears for her friend and the way he was always treated.

Inuyasha sighed, pulling her into his arms. "It's just the way things are. It's not worth it to try changing their minds. They'll think what they want to think." He rested his chin on her head. "I'm just sorry you had to hear it."

Suddenly, screeching filled their ears. "I won't have it! Get out! Get out! This inappropriateness will not be tolerated in my home!"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha to shoot the old woman a nasty glare. "We were just leaving," she told her icily. "Something about this place stinks." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to their room to retrieve the others. "A bath and a roof over our heads isn't worth this aggravation," she huffed. "We can just camp out again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, staring at her in shock. She had been the one pleading for a night in the inn and now she was going to give it up? For him?

She gave him a smile. "Some things, some **people**, are worth fighting for." She squeezed his hand.

His eyes softened and, uncaring of the screeching woman watching them, he pulled her into a strong embrace, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Thank you, for more than you could ever know."

Kagome smiled again. "I've got a pretty good idea." They gathered their friends and left.


	43. Enjoying the View

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on June 22, 2012 for Prompt #72 Heatwave and won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Enjoying the View

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: A hot day on the road leads to some spectacular views.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned, wiping sweat from her face as the sun beat down on her. "I can't stand this heat! The others had the right idea, staying behind. It's too hot to go anywhere!"<p>

"Feh, quit complaining wench," Inuyasha replied, just as grouchy.

She turned to respond but stopped dead, her words forgotten at the sight before her. Unable to take the heat in his heavy haori, Inuyasha had stripped out of both it and his cotton kosode, leaving him bare from the waist up. Kagome swallowed hard as she watched the sweat roll down his hard, glistening chest.

"Oi, are you alright?"

His words, combined with the touch to her forehead snapped her out of her daze to find him staring worriedly at her. "I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

He frowned, glancing up at the sun. "I think you're right, it is too hot for you. Come on, I'll find you some shade."

He led her to a tree and she sighed in relief as she sat in the cool shade. "Wait here while I get you some water," he ordered.

Kagome merely nodded. Once he was gone she reached for her bag. "No way I can stand long sleeves any longer," she muttered, drawing out a tank-top and changing into it. She decided to leave the skirt on as it left her legs bare, uncaring that the top didn't exactly match. She sighed as the material immediately clung to her sweat-covered skin.

"Here's your-" Inuyasha's voice cut off as he stared at her, just as she had stared at him earlier.

Kagome grinned, enjoying the sight in front of her herself. He had done more than fetch water judging by his wet hair and chest. This heatwave wasn't so bad after all.


	44. Unexpected Compliment

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on June 23, 2012 for Prompt #290 Pretty in Pink.<p>

Title: Unexpected Compliment

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Pretty in Pink (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Word Count: 248

Summary: The others are surprised by Kagome's outfit. Follows Like Colors Only which is chapter 24 of this collection.

* * *

><p>"That is an interesting outfit, Kagome-sama," Miroku said as the girl entered the hut.<p>

"Thanks," she said dryly, shooting her companion a glare.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" Inuyasha groused.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"What happened Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she too stared at Kagome's outfit.

"Yeah, why's your shirt so pink? I thought you always wore white shirts," Shippou added.

Kagome turned her head to glare at the hanyou again. "Ask him!"

All faces turned to stare at Inuyasha. His face pinked. "It was an accident! How was I supposed to know? Don't see why you're complaining anyway, you look pretty in pink." His cheeks reddened further when he realized that he had actually spoken that aloud.

"R-really?" Kagome asked, blushing herself at the compliment.

"Keh." Now Inuyasha turned his head, unwilling to answer the question.

Kagome beamed at him, her earlier irritation forgotten. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." She turned and exited the hut, her head held up with pride. Inuyasha quickly followed.

The others hesitated a moment. "Do you think we should tell her that that shade of pink really doesn't go with her green skirt?" Miroku asked.

"No, why spoil her good mood?" Sango replied before they followed the pair out of the hut. None of them wanted to deal with an angry Kagome.


	45. Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Unsung Heroes on June 27, 2012 for Prompt #68 Stand-In and won 1st place.<p>

Title: Family

Author: ananova

Prompt: Stand-In

Word count: 221

POV: Shippou

Universe: Canon

Warnings: None

Summary: Shippou muses on relationships, past and present.

* * *

><p>Shippou sighed as he snuggled deeper into Kagome's arms. He didn't remember his mother, he had been too young when she died. For as long as he could remember, it had been just him and his Pa. Then the Thunder Brothers had come. He shivered as he remembered Manten taking his father's pelt. He had been so afraid, so alone for the first time in his life.<p>

"Shippou-chan? What's wrong?"

He smiled at the girl, the concern in her voice chasing the old memories and fear away. "Nothing." He didn't remember his mother but Kagome made a good stand-in, acting just the way he always imagined a mother would.

Green eyes glanced over to the red-clad figure walking at her side. Now if only Inuyasha would get his act together. Then everything would be perfect.

The hanyou must have felt his gaze for he glanced over at him before raising a dark eyebrow and snorting. "Quit babying the brat, wench. He's got to learn to stand on his own." His words brought to mind an image of his father teaching him a new trick, readying him for things to come.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, a note of warning in her tone.

Shippou smiled as the two began to bicker. Yup, it was just like having a family again.


	46. Told You So

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to At First Tweak on August 24, 2012 for Prompt #76 Spicy. It won 1st place.<p>

Title: Told You So

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 218

Summary: Kagome learns not to ignore Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Don't eat that."<p>

Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a look. "Stop being rude Inuyasha," she hissed at him before smiling at the man in front of her and accepting the dish of food. "Thank you, it looks delicious."

Inuyasha snorted and turned away. "Don't say I didn't warn you." If she wanted to ignore his advice, he'd let her learn the hard way.

Kagome ignored him and took a bite of the food. She instantly regretted it as her taste-buds began to protest. Tears flooded her eyes and her face turned red. Her mouth felt like it was on fire. She saw the man looking at her expectantly. "It's...good," she managed to croak out.

The villager smiled and turned away, and Kagome spat out the remains, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Told ya so."

She turned a glare on him, only to see a bottle of water being held out to her. She snatched it from him and began to drink, a sigh of relief escaping her as the cool water soothed her burning mouth.

"Keh! Maybe now you'll listen when I tell you things are too spicy." But Kagome was too busy trying to sooth her mouth to listen, and Inuyasha snorted again as he folded his arms over his chest.


	47. Looking Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to IB4Y2.0 on August 16, 2012 for P-Prompt #20 - "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far they can go."<p>

Title: Looking Beneath the Surface

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 299

Summary: Sango learns to look beneath the surface of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Set soon after she joined the gang.

* * *

><p>Sango glared at Inuyasha where he sat stuffing his face with ramen, not one word of appreciation passing from his lips. Her face twisted into a look of disgust at the belch that escaped him before he turned and opened his mouth.<p>

"Oi, where's the rest of the ramen, wench?"

Sango shook her head, turning to give the miko from the future an exasperated look. "Kagome-chan, how can you put up with his behavior all of the time?"

"Oi!"

She ignored Inuyasha and continued. "He's rude, has terrible manners and calls you horrible names. Why do you let him treat you so poorly?"

Kagome gave her a gentle smile before her eyes drifted to Inuyasha. "You just don't understand Sango-chan." Her words stopped the angry hanyou in his tracks. "You don't know Inuyasha like I do. Sure, he acts that way but he's a good person."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I know he's a good person but there's no excuse for his behavior."

Kagome continued to smile as her eyes remained fixed on Inuyasha. "You're not looking beneath the surface. All his life, he's been pushed away. All of this? It's just an act. He's just trying to see how far he can push us before we push him away as well. After all, only those who are willing to risk going too far can possibly find out how far they can go." Her eyes softened. "He hasn't realized yet that nothing he does will make me drive him away."

Inuyasha flushed as he turned away, his ears twitching. "Keh!"

Sango contemplated the pair thoughtfully as Kagome smiled and walked over to sit next to him, their fingers grazing and lingering over the container of ramen she handed him. Perhaps she had misjudged the situation after all.


	48. A Plea From the Heart

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on July 11, 2012 for Poetry #18 Watchful. It won 2nd place.<p>

Title: A Plea From the Heart

Author: ananova

Word Count: 80

Prompt: Watchful

Genre: Poetry/Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts urging Kagome to be careful as they face battle and it's aftermath.

A/N: I've never written poetry before so I hope I did this right. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Watch thy step, looks can be deceiving<p>

Don't disregard the signs,

A distracting view has dangerous consequences.

It's too quiet, prepare for battle

Ready or not a confrontation comes

Some things are worth fighting for.

Determination, a fight eternal,

Reach for me, you are never alone

I'm never letting go.

A second skirmish, my thick skin is preservation for you.

Tending wounds, stormy eyes show understanding.

We are bound by flesh,

So watch thy step, I'd be lonely without you.


	49. Contemplating His Companions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on July 16, 2012 for Drabble #36 Monk.<p>

Title: Contemplating His Companions

Author: ananova

Word Count: 369

Prompt: Monk

Genre: Introspection/Friendship

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku

Summary: Set in early canon, right before and after Sesshomaru attacks them using the shikon shard. Inuyasha's thoughts on Miroku and Kagome.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scowled as he stared into the fire, listening to Kagome prattle on and on about how nice it was to be able to sleep inside, in an actual bed for once. And then listening to her gush her appreciation to the monk.<p>

His scowl deepened. So what if the monk was able to secure them room and board for the night? He wasn't the one that protected her from the various youkai they had fought. He wasn't the one that hunted and made sure she had food to eat each night. He wasn't the one who kept watch, staying up most of the night to ensure her safety.

He switched his glare from the fire to Miroku as the perverted monk began to offer her compliments. Didn't she see that he only cared about one thing? The pervert had groped her but now he offers her a compliment and all is forgiven as she blushes and laughs?

Turning back to the monk, Inuyasha voiced a thought that had been plaguing him since the monk had started traveling with them. The answer he received only made him angrier. How could Kagome like this guy? He was a pervert, a liar, practically a thief! Deceiving people for his own gain! What did she see in him? Why did she seem to enjoy his company more than his own?

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his brother.

Later, as he laid there in a haze of pain, his sensitive ears picked up her sobs as gentle hands carefully bandaged his wounds, her voice pleading with him to survive, to be alright. Tears dripped onto his face, tears not for the monk but for him. And he realized that while she might care for the pervert as a friend, she cared for him as well, perhaps even more. And that realization only made his decision easier. She could have been killed today. What would he have done if that had happened? It would have been his fault, she had been trying to save him. His resolve strengthened. He couldn't allow her to be put in harm's way. Kagome must remain safe, she must return to her own time, for good.


	50. Hot and Cold

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on August 26, 2012 for Drabble #42 Majestic.<p>

Title: Hot and Cold

Author: ananova

Word Count: 349

Prompt: Majestic

Genre: Introspection/Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru

Summary: Kagome reflects on the differences between the two brothers.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the two brothers stared each other down, Inuyasha glaring, his hand clenched around the hilt of Tessaiga while Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, as if they were beneath his notice. Then he simply continued walking, Jaken and the little girl following in his wake.<p>

She shivered slightly as he passed. Not for the first time she couldn't help but compare the two. Sesshoumaru was definitely attractive, beautiful even. There was simply something majestic about him, the way he carried himself, his commanding presence. Next to him, Inuyasha appeared scruffy and uncouth.

And yet, there was an iciness surrounding Sesshoumaru that kept you from getting to close. For all of his beauty, he was not someone she could see herself growing close to. Too aloof, too solemn and cold. You were never quite sure exactly where you stood with him.

Her eyes softened as she turned her gaze to Inuyasha. Where Sesshoumaru was cold, he was warm. He might be hot-tempered, rude and crude, but his actions showed his kindness and gentleness. Protecting her, providing food, carrying her, all of his actions showed how he cared. She watched as he continued to glare at his brother's back before turning to face her, forcing himself to calm down. "Why's he always gotta show up?" he grumbled under his breath.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe he's checking up on you," she suggested.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted at that idea. "Come on, let's get out of here. It's gonna be a cold night, we should find shelter before you get sick." He punctuated his statement by slipping off his haori and placing it around her shoulders. "I saw you shivering," he said with a slight blush when he saw the look she gave him. He turned and started to walk away, pausing only to glance back and make sure she was following.

As she followed him, Kagome couldn't help but reflect that while many women would undoubtedly be attracted to Sesshoumaru for his looks, she was not one of them. She smiled as she glanced at Inuyasha. She preferred warmth to icy cold.


	51. Interrupted Again

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on August 27, 2012 for Drabble #41 Uninvited. It won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Interrupted Again

Author: ananova

Word Count: 466

Prompt: Uninvited

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou

Summary: A special moment is interrupted, yet again.

* * *

><p>"You can't leave!"<p>

"I have to! You can't stop me!"

They were standing before the well again, arguing about Kagome returning home. Again.

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha growled at her declaration.

Kagome glared at him. "You have to stop this Inuyasha! We go through this every time, and I always win."

Inuyasha snorted at that but didn't say anything. He knew she was right.

Kagome's glare faded away and she took a step closer to him. "I have to go. You know that. But you know I always come back."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then reached out to cup her cheek. "I know. I don't like it but I know. I just-" He broke off, unable to admit how much he missed her when she was gone.

Kagome smiled, reaching up and covering his hand on her cheek. "I know, I miss you too. But I_ have_ to go. It's important."

Inuyasha lifted his head to stare directly into her eyes. "You'll hurry back?"

"As soon as I can," she promised.

They stood there, staring into one anothers eyes, unwilling to break the moment. Slowly, Inuyasha began to move closer, Kagome also leaning forward. But just before their lips could meet-

"Hey I can't see!"

"Shh!"

They broke apart blushing to glare at the rustling bushes on the edge of the clearing. "Damn it!" Inuyasha growled out. "I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!"

Shippou, Miroku and a blushing Sango popped their heads out of the bush briefly. "Sorry to interrupt. We'll be going now," Miroku said with a little wave before turning and fleeing with the others back toward the village.

Inuyasha glared after them. "Why do they always have to show up uninvited and ruin the moment?" he groused.

Kagome sighed as the blush faded from her cheeks. He was right, every time they seemed to be getting somewhere, someone interrupted. She watched him grumble for a moment before squaring her shoulders, a determined look crossing her face. She walked up to him, nervously adjusting her bag. "I really should be going," she said.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her, his face fading from an angry scowl to a dejected pout as her words sank in.

But as soon as he met her gaze, Kagome took her chance. Quickly reaching up, she grasped his face and placed a quick but gentle kiss to his lips. Her courage failing her, she turned and leaped into the well with one last shout. "I'll be back in a couple of days!"

Inuyasha stared after her for a moment before her actions sank in. "Oi, wait a minute!" He leaped after her. She couldn't do that and then run away!

A moment later the clearing was empty again.


	52. An Epic Mistake

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on September 10, 2012 for Drabble #43 Blast. It won 2nd place.<p>

Title: An Epic Mistake

Author: ananova

Word Count: 500

Prompt: Blast

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta

Summary: Forgetting to tell Inuyasha something results in a disastrous misunderstanding.

A/N: Okay, I know Japan doesn't really celebrate Halloween. This is supposed to be humorous though. If it bothers you, it is never explicitly stated that it is a Halloween party, so you can pretend it's some other type of party that would have fake spiders and webs.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Souta stared in awe. "This is awesome Sis!"<p>

"Thanks Souta. Now how about giving me a hand?" Kagome asked a bit irritably, struggling to hang the fake spiderwebs across the ceiling and doorway.

Souta glanced at his sister, stretching as far as she could to reach the hook. "And how am I supposed to do that? I'm at least a foot shorter than you."

"Finally!" Kagome exclaimed as she finally managed to attach the web to the hook. "Well, you could at least make yourself useful. Hand me some of those spiders."

Souta took some of the spiders out of the box. "Whoa! These are awesome!" Instead of ordinary plastic spiders, these were cloth. Red eyes, long fangs and pincers extruding from their mouths, the tips a deep red to imitate blood. "Did you make these?"

"Yeah. Kagome smiled before grimacing. "I had some great inspiration too," she muttered with a small shudder.

Souta didn't notice as he admired the fake spiders. "This party is going to be a blast!" He handed one to Kagome. "So what does Inu-no-niichan think of the party?" He watched as Kagome froze, hand outstretched to position the spider. He frowned. "You did tell him, didn't you?"

"I completely forgot," she groaned. "And he'll probably be here any minute! Souta, you have to go stop him! I have to explain before he freaks out." She looked worriedly around the decorated room, knowing the hanyou wouldn't understand and would react first, most likely violently.

"Sure Sis!" Souta replied, eager to see his hero. He tossed the rest of the spiders at her and hurried out of the room, barely hearing her frustrated shouts.

He made it to the courtyard just in time to see Inuyasha exit the well-house. "Inu-no-niichan! You came!"

"Hey kid," the hanyou greeted. He looked around. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's just struggling with the demon spiders," Souta replied distractedly. "You want to come up to my room and play a game?"

But Inuyasha wasn't listening any longer. "What?!" He ran to the house.

Souta's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Oops!" He took off after him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha crashed into the room his eyes widening as he saw Kagome fall off a ladder, covered with demonic looking spiders. He charged in, knocking them away from her and sweeping her behind his back. He drew Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" He nodded in satisfaction as the spiders were disintegrated, along with a good portion of the wall and doorway. He turned to face Kagome, a proud look on his face that faded when he saw the look of shock on hers.

"Wow." Souta stared at the destruction. Several others, including three familiar girls followed him into the room. "I was right, it was a blast."

Realizing that he had seriously messed up and seeing Kagome turning to face him, mouth open, Inuyasha turned and raced for the well. He almost made it.


	53. Making Amends

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on September 10, 2012 for Drabble #44 Hideout.<p>

Title: Making Amends

Author: ananova

Word Count: 500

Prompt: Hideout

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha tries to hide from Kagome but doesn't quite succeed. Follows An Epic Mistake which is the story immediately preceding this one in the collection.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grumbled as he rubbed his nose and jaw in his hiding place in a tree. He was lucky he had managed to claw his way up the well when Kagome paused to breathe. That last "Osuwari" of hers had pulled him into the well, nearly burying him in it on the other side. As soon as the subjugation spell had released him, he had hightailed it out of there before Kagome could follow him through the well and continue to say that word.<p>

He sighed then winced as his back twinged. He carefully peered around the foliage. At least she wouldn't be able to find him here.

"Osuwari."

"Gah!" Thud! He groaned as he lay in the crater his body had formed after being pulled from the tree. How had she found him, especially so quickly?

"A piece of advice. Trees do not make a good hideout, especially not when you are dressed in vibrant red and have silver hair. You stand out like a sore thumb against the green and brown," Kagome said icily as she stared down at him.

His ears flattened against his head as he felt the spell release its hold, though he dared not lift his head. "'M sorry," he mumbled into the dirt.

Kagome stopped before even starting her rant. "What?" She couldn't have heard him correctly.

Realizing that she wasn't immediately saying **that** word, Inuyasha warily lifted his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his face twisting into a pout.

Kagome sighed and dropped down to sit next to him. "What in the world made you decide to use Tessaiga, let alone that attack in my house?"

"I wasn't thinking. Souta told me you were struggling against demon spiders and when I entered they were on top of you. I just... reacted."

"I'm gonna kill that little brat," she muttered before shaking her head. "I understand that you just wanted to protect me. But next time, try using your claws first. At least if you're in my house. They are less destructive."

"Fine," Inuyasha agreed. "What was up with the spiders anyway?"

"They were decorations for a party. I meant to tell you but forgot. Sorry," she gave him a sheepish smile.

"So, I ruined your party?" His ears drooped.

"It's alright, I didn't really want to have it anyway. My friends talked me into it and you know how they can be."

Inuyasha snorted at that.

Kagome's smile brightened. "Come on back with me. They have probably left by now and there should be plenty of food left." She watched him perk up at that. "And then you can help clean up the mess you made."

He sighed. "Guess that's fair. Alright, let's go." He rose and held out his hand, a small smile crossing his face when she let him pull her to her feet. The smile grew when she didn't release his hand and they walked hand-in-hand back to the well.


	54. Dirty or Not?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on July 18, 2012 for Prompt #154 Wash and Wear. It won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Dirty or Not?  
>Author: ananova<br>Rating: T  
>Prompt: Wash and Wear (Issekiwa)<br>Genre: Friendship/Humor  
>Word Count: 250<br>Warnings: Minor Language  
>Summary: Kagome is introduced to certain truths of the feudal era and learns that sometimes you have to use the carrot instead of the stick. Set in early canon.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you gotta go home?! We've only been traveling a few days! We'll never find any shards at this rate!" Inuyasha glared at the girl from the future.<p>

Kagome glared right back. "I told you, I'm out of clean clothes!"

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha grabbed her bag, shoving his hand inside to pull out the previous day's outfit. "There's nothing wrong with this!"

"Hey! I've told you to stay out of my things!" Kagome glared, snatching the items back. "That's dirty, I can't keep wearing the same clothes!"

Inuyasha stared in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you can't wear it? It's not dirty! It doesn't smell and my nose is more sensitive than yours!"

"I wore it, I can't wear it again before washing it!" Kagome shoved the clothing back inside her bag.

Inuyasha growled. What did it take to get through to her? "I don't know about where you're from, but here we wear the same clothes for longer periods of time than one day! It takes time to wash clothes, time we don't have to waste!"

Kagome glared, opening her mouth to say 'it'.

Inuyasha noticed, seating himself. "Keh! Say it if you want but I ain't going back! Let's see how far you get on your own!"

Kagome fumed. An idea formed. "We're also out of ramen. Bring me home and I'll pack extra."

Inuyasha considered it. "Deal."


	55. An Act of Friendship

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on August 1, 2012 for Prompt #155 Sew or Sow. It won 1st place.<p>

Title: An Act of Friendship  
>Author: ananova<br>Rating: K  
>Prompt: Sew or Sow (Issekiwa)<br>Genre: Friendship  
>Word Count: 250<br>Warnings: None  
>Summary: Set in early canon. Kagome's simple gesture of friendship leaves Inuyasha speechless. This acts as a prequel for my oneshot Practice which can be found on my profile.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she carefully inserted the needle into the cloth. Her fingers throbbed from the numerous times she had missed the mark and pricked them. But she was determined not to give up. She continued her self-appointed task of mending the garment she held.<p>

There! The job was finished. She sat back, a proud smile on her face as she examined her work. The stitches weren't perfect but they would hold. Now to present the finished product.

Right on cue Inuyasha walked into the hut, scratching his head in confusion. His hair was wet and his haori loosely tied, revealing the fact that he wore nothing underneath. "Oi, have you seen my kosode?" he asked before stopping and staring at the garment in her hands.

Kagome stood and held it out to him. "Here," she said, a bright smile on her face. "I sewed up those tears and rips when I noticed it didn't repair itself like your haori does."

Inuyasha took the garment, staring at it as if he had never seen it before. His eyes widened as they flicked to the bright smile on her face then to her bandaged fingers. He didn't know what to say, no one had ever done something like this for him before. "I-uh.-"

Kagome's smile grew wider. "It's okay. What are friends for?" She grabbed her bag, exiting the hut.

Inuyasha stared after her for a long time. He'd never had a friend before. He liked the feeling it gave him.


	56. Waiting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Issekiwa on August 16, 2012 for Prompt #156 Good and Ready. It won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Waiting  
>Author: ananova<br>Rating: K  
>Prompt: Good and Ready (Issekiwa)<br>Genre: General  
>Word Count: 220<br>Warnings: None  
>Summary: Inuyasha is forced to wait for Kagome to return.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed as he stared forlornly at the well. Kagome had left the day before, going back to her time for 'skool' and her tests. He'd never admit it but he missed her when she was gone.<p>

"Stupid 'skool'," he grumbled. "Why's she always gotta go back there?" Left unsaid was his real question: 'Why couldn't she stay with him?'

Inuyasha hated this waiting. She had told him to be patient, that she would be back in a few days. But he'd never been a patient person. His fingers thrummed irritably against the wood of the well before he forced them to stop, afraid he'd damage the portal.

He sighed again, resisting the urge to go through the time portal and demand she return with him. He knew better than to try that. All he'd get was an aching back and a bruised face from her "sit" commands. Kagome wouldn't come back until she was good and ready.

Inuyasha paused in his sulking as an idea came to him. Just because he couldn't bring her back didn't mean he couldn't go and check up on her, right? She never even needed to know that he was there. He looked around, making sure he was alone. Then he smirked and leaped into the well. No more waiting around for him.


	57. The One Responsible

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Unsung Heroes on August 13, 2012 for Prompt #71 Ally. It won 2nd place.<p>

Title: The One Responsible

Author: ananova

Prompt: Ally

Word count: 188

POV: Myouga

Rating: K

Universe: Canon

Warnings: None

Summary: Myouga contemplates the changes in Inuyasha's life and the cause for them.

* * *

><p>Myouga stared down at the sleeping girl. She was the one. She had made it possible.<p>

His eyes shifted around the camp, taking in the sleeping forms before drifting up to the red clad form lounging on a tree branch, and he nearly cried in happiness. His master's younger son was no longer alone, and it was all thanks to this girl.

Kagome had stubbornly wormed her way into Inuyasha-sama's heart, and hadn't betrayed him. She had just been herself, her kind personality refusing to reject him because of his heritage. And because of her kind nature, she had made it so he gained first allies, then friends. She had accepted him for who he is, leading others to do the same. Something the young hanyou had never had before.

Myouga didn't know how he would ever be able to thank her, his unknowing ally in making Inuyasha-sama's life a better one, a happier one.

His eyes drifted once more to the hanyou and he hungrily licked his lips as he contemplated the delicious blood contained there. Now, if she could just convince Inuyasha-sama to willingly feed him...


	58. A Cat's Life

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to Inuyasha Unsung Heroes on September 10, 2012 for Prompt #73 Kitten. It won 3rd place.<p>

Title: A Cat's Life

Author: ananova

Prompt: Kitten

Word count: 299

POV: Buyou

Rating: K

Universe: Canon

Warnings: None

Summary: What does Buyou really think of Inuyasha and Kagome?

* * *

><p>A furry ear twitched before going still. That annoying dog-man was back again. Buyou lay still, hoping that if he didn't move the pest would ignore him.<p>

"Buyou! There you are." A gentle hand stroked the fur of his back but he remained still. He wouldn't allow the girl to trick him into giving things away. She would only draw the dog-man's attention.

"Buyou? Buyou!" The hands became insistent, shaking him. "I think something's wrong with him Inuyasha!"

"Keh! Ain't nothing wrong with the fat furball. He's just being lazy."

"Inuyasha! This is my cat, I've had him since he was a kitten. And while he is lazy, he's never completely ignored me like this before." The girl's voice sounded more and more worried. "He must be sick. What if he's dying?"

Buyou heard the dog-man snort. "Nothing's wrong with him and I'll prove it." Clawed hands suddenly gripped Buyou by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into the air. He opened his eyes to glare at the menace holding him. "See? Told ya so. Argh!" The last part was emphasized by Buyou hissing and scratching the dog-man's face. He felt himself begin to fall through the air only to land in a warm embrace.

"Oh Buyou! I'm so glad you're alright!" He allowed her embrace, giving the grumbling dog-man a smug look.

"You little-! I oughta-!"

"Inuyasha! Stop being mean to Buyou!" The girl glared at the dog-man then turned her attention to the cat. "It's alright, he won't bother you anymore," she cooed.

Buyou simply snuggled deeper into her embrace as the dog-man let off a string of curses before the girl said that word and planted him in the ground. The life of a cat was good.


	59. Dog (or Cat?)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on July 24, 2012 for Prompt #293 Falling Out. It won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Dog (or Cat?)

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Falling Out (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 201

Summary: Kagome is exasperated by Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Thud!<p>

The sound echoed throughout the forest, waking the other inhabitants of the camp. Kagome sighed and shook her head as Inuyasha's curses filled the air. When was he going to learn?

Sango caught her eye and gave her a commiserating look. She was well-acquainted with the stubbornness and stupidity inherent in the males of the species. A familiar sensation on her backside at that moment proved her point as she whirled to deliver a stinging slap to the perverted houshi.

Kagome ignored the familiar scene as she concentrated on the grumbling hanyou. "Are you alright?"

"Keh!" He stared moodily at the tree.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation. "Why do you insist on sleeping in a tree? You're just going to keep falling out of them."

"Keh!" He repeated, face twisting into a scowl.

"Stubborn idiot," Kagome muttered as she headed back to her bag. "When is he going to realize that dogs don't belong in trees?" She shook her head once more as she settled in again. 'I swear he acts more like a cat than a dog sometimes.'

As if hearing her thoughts Inuyasha released one last "Keh!" before leaping back onto the tree branch.


	60. Alone in the Woods

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on August 14, 2012 for Prompt #295 Stick.<p>

Title: Alone in the Woods

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Stick (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship

Word Count: 250

Summary: Kagome is alone in the woods when she hears a sudden noise.

* * *

><p>Kagome paused on her way back to camp as she heard the snapping of a branch. Her eyes darted about the area. "Who's there?"<p>

There was no answer. Another sound had her whirling around only to see only the tree line. Her heart beating loudly in her chest, she knelt down and picked up a good-sized broken tree branch. Standing once more, she firmly held it in front of her like a baseball bat. "Who's there?" she called again, with more confidence.

There was a sudden movement behind and she spun around with a small shriek. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed the branch before it could hit anything.

"Keh! And what are you planning to do with that stick? Poke me with it?" He snorted as he pulled it from her and tossed it to the side.

Kagome glared at him as she got her breath back. "Inuyasha! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!"

He snorted again before fixing her with a glare of his own. "And what have I told you about wandering around the forest unarmed?"

Kagome smiled suddenly as she reached out and grabbed his hand. "That's what I have you for. To protect me."

"K-keh!" Inuyasha turned his face away as a bright blush crept along his cheeks. "Let's just get back to camp." But he made no move to pull his hand away and Kagome's smile widened as she let him lead her back to the others.


	61. Lonely Vigil

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on August 21, 2012 for Prompt #296 Hermit. It won 3rd place.<p>

Title: Lonely Vigil

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Hermit (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Word Count: 250

Summary: Miroku tries to talk some sense into Inuyasha after Kagome returns home. Spoilers for end of canon.

* * *

><p>Miroku sighed as he looked at the figure staring morosely into the dark depths of the well, heedless of the pouring rain. He shook his head and approached, extending his bamboo umbrella over the hanyou. "Inuyasha, you have to stop this."<p>

Inuyasha merely continued to stare into the well, his claws digging into the wood to keep from being dragged away.

"You are turning into a hermit, staying here night and day with no interaction with anyone else. You haven't left this spot, not even to eat. This isn't healthy."

Again, there was no response.

Miroku closed his eyes, knowing this last point might backfire on him. "Would Kagome-sama want this?"

That got a reaction. Inuyasha's head shot up as he glared at the monk. "Don't-"

Miroku rapped him on the head. "Think! What would she say if she could see you?"

Inuyasha slumped. 'Kagome, she wouldn't want this.' He glanced once more at the well. 'But-' He was afraid to leave it in case the magic came back while he was gone.

Miroku saw his resolve wavering and struck. "I'm not saying you can't keep trying to get through. I'm merely saying that you can't let it rule your life over everything else."

Inuyasha slumped completely, then pushed himself to his feet.

Miroku patted him on the back. "There, let's get you someplace warm and dry, and some food."

Inuyasha let him lead him away with one last glance at the well. 'I'll be back,' he silently promised.


	62. Not So Mismatched After All

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on September 11, 2012 for Prompt #298 Mismatched.<p>

Title: Not So Mismatched After All

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Mismatched (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 211

Summary: Kaede watches Kagome tend to Inuyasha and muses on their relationship.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine damn it!"<p>

"No you're not! Now stay still and let me bandage you!"

"It's just a scratch!"

"That's not a scratch, that's a gaping wound! Now stay still!"

Kaede smiled faintly as she watched the two argue bicker. They made an odd pair, mismatched at first glance. He was tall while she was at least a foot shorter. His hair silver, nearly white as freshly fallen snow, while hers was black as a starless night. But what would make most observers react was the fact that he was a hanyou, descended from youkai while she was a miko. Their pairing would seem odd for that reason alone.

But if one was to watch the two together, they would know that for all of their differences they belonged together. Yes, they were currently arguing, but their actions told the true story. Inuyasha did not push Kagome away, instead he leaned into her touch as she gently wrapped the bandages around his torso. Their lingering touches, the soft looks on their faces, the way their eyes locked, all of this revealed how they were meant to be.

Kaede smiled again, then turned her back to give the two some semblance of privacy. Yes, not so mismatched after all.


	63. Celebration

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on September 18, 2012 for Prompt #299 To the Death. It won 2nd place.<p>

Title: Celebration

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: To The Death (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship

Word Count: 248

Summary: Inuyasha becomes wary after saving a village from a youkai.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scowled as he listened to the villagers cheer. "To the death of the youkai!" they toasted over saké. He knew it wouldn't be long before they became drunk and decided it would be better to toast the death of <strong>all<strong> youkai. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen the wary looks. Never mind that he was the one who had killed the youkai. That wouldn't matter once they were drunk and no longer thinking straight.

Inuyasha cast an eye out for his companions. He spotted Miroku flirting with the village women, a scowling Sango approaching him from behind. There would be no convincing them to leave yet. He nodded approvingly when he spotted Kirara keeping Shippou out of trouble and beneath notice. That was one less thing to worry about.

He gave a start as a hand touched his shoulder. Turning he spotted Kagome, a worried frown creasing her brow.

"Hey," she tried to smile. "What are you hiding over here for?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not really my thing."

Kagome nodded, biting her lip. "You sense it too, don't you?"

Inuyasha gave her a searching look before nodding. "Yeah, this could get really dangerous."

"Then let's go. The others will be alright for the night."

Inuyasha blinked. "You're coming with me?" He had been thinking about leaving to avoid trouble.

"I'm not going to make you go alone. What are friends for?"

Inuyasha's gaze softened. "Alright." He took her hand and led her away from the village.


End file.
